TSQ: HTTYD 2
by PKWolf014
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO TSQ: RACE TO THE EDGE PRT. 2***Five years after bringing Berk and dragons together in peace, things seem to be going well; when Haedryin and Asher run across some dragon trappers, things only seem to be going down hill from there. AU female Hiccup (Haedryin) male Astrid (Asher) (Title changed from 'The Snow Queen: HTTYD ll)
1. Dragon Racing

**Author's Note:...Yeah, um, I wanted to write it now so...(trails of awkwardly).**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dragon Racing

 _'This is Berk. The best kept secret this side of well... it might not look like much but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You see where most folks enjoy hobbies like, whittling, or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call...Dragon Racing!'_

Fishlegs lets out a howl of victory from atop her dragon a Gronkle, Meatlug. Meatlug's tongue is out and she's panting heavily, a white sheep clutched in her claws. Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare knocks the sheep from Meatlug's claws with his tail and Snotlout, from Hookfang's back catches the sheep in her arms with ease a thick smirk on her face, she twists around looking back at the Ingerman girl, "Ho ho! I'm sorry Fishlegs! Did you want that?" Snotlout calls to Fishlegs gesturing to the sheep. Fishlegs let out an angry huff.

Hookfang spreads his wings and pulls back. Fishlegs goes flying past her yelling,"No, Snotlout that was mine!" Snotlout tosses the sheep to Tuffnut who easily catches it in his arms, from the back of the Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch he shares with his twin sister, Ruffnut.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do." Snotlout calls to Tuffnut.

He lets out groan of disgust, "Come on Belch, it's starting to stink around here." He says to his head of the Zippleback, Ruffnut grins and pats her head, Barf.

Barf begins to let out his explosive gas and Ruffnut leans in close to Snotlout. "Nope. Still hates you! Let's blow this place! Tuffnut!"Ruffnut crys, Belch lights the gas, and the twins fly forward to the nets ignoring the explosion behind them.

"Alright!" Tuffnut crys. They toss the sheep into the net.

Stoick laughs standing up from his chair, positioned in the center of the bleachers, "That's nine for the twins! Asher lies with three. Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none, and Haedryin is...nowhere to be found."

Gobber chuckles behind him as he asks, "Scared her off with the big talk, didn't you Stoick?"

Snotlout's helmet gives a thick clang as Asher hits it, he pulls up and steadies himself back into the saddle on top of his Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. "What are you doing Snotlout?" He asks. "They're going to win now." Asher says annoyance ringing through his voice.

"He's my prince. Whatever he wants, he gets." Snotlout argues.

"Tuffnut!" Asher asks his eyes widening with surprise his tone ringing with slight bewilderment. "Didn't he try to bury you alive?" Asher asks as they fly around the area still looking for the remaining sheep.

Snotlout huffs and argues, "Only for a few hours!"

 _'Now dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in, and really why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, all you can eat feeding stations, a full service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention. If I do say so myself.'_

A baby Gronckle sneezes and lights a house ablaze, Asher notices and pulls away from the group pulling on the fire prevention rope above the house, the bucket over the tips and the flames extinguish immediately.

Stoick laughs and turns to Gobber, "It's time Gobber."He says.

"Righty all. Last lap!" Gobber calls a Viking. Said Viking blows into a horn, announcing it the audience and the dragon riders. Asher brightens.

"The black sheep! Come on Stormfly! We can still win this thing!" Asher cries.

"Come on, Barf!" Ruffnut yells.

"Let's go!" Tuffnut says, Gobber begins to pull out the sheep launcher.

"Go, Meatlug!" Fishlegs cries, shouts of excitement ring into the air.

Gobber looks at the black sheep and smiles happily well saying "This is your big moment; Have a nice flight." He pulls down on the lever and the sheep goes flying into the air. Asher shifts on his saddle, hair blowing from his face as he narrows his eyes the blue purple face paint shifting.

"Up. up, up, up, up!" He cries, Stormfly readies her claws and shifts up barely missing the sheep as Fishlegs rips it from the air, Meatlug breaking her speed records.

"No!" Asher crys.

"Yes! Good job, Meatlug." Fishlegs says, "Here you go, babe, mines worth ten." She says and tosses it the twins.

Tuffnut catches it in both hands,"Yeah! the black sheep!" He cries. Snotlout flies into stride next to Asher.

He looks at her shaking his head slightly, "You guys are fighting for, _Tuffnut_!?" He asks. Snotlout shrugs.

"Yeah! I'm totally winning!" Tuffnut cries.

"We're winning together." Fishlegs corrects next to him. He kicks her crowd roars with the excitement.

"Whoo! No one can stop me now!" Tuffnut calls.

"Except for me. We're attached genius. Quit trying to steal-" Ruffnut says, she pauses to take the sheep from Tuffnut they start to tug of war it. "- all my glory!"

Asher sees the bickering twins and grins slowly shifting so he's standing on Stormfly's back as his dragon approaches the fighting siblings. "Get them, Asher!" Stoick cries. Asher leaps from Stormfly landing on Barf and Belch's back with ease.  
"You're always ruining everything!" Ruffnut cries.

Asher races along Belch's neck,"No sheep, no glory!" Tuffnut cries. Asher rips the sheep from their hands and jumps in a backflip onto Stormfly.

"Gotcha! Ha ha!" He cries in victory the twins look at each other.

"Asher!" They cry.

"Well played!" Stoick calls jumping from his seat. He laughs and playfully whacks Spitelout on the arm."That's my future son in law!" He cries. Stormfly soars to the sheep nets as Asher sits back down on her saddle.

Fishlegs bumps into Asher from behind trying to unbalance him and Stormfly but Stormfly steadies. "Uh, excuse me," Snotlout says she comes at him with a hammer in hand preparing to strike.

"Stormfly!" Asher cries the Nadder dives; the hammer hitting Fishlegs in the face the crowd cringes instinctively at the sight and Fishlegs's cry. Stormfly pulls up from her dive and Asher tosses the black sheep into the net throwing his hands up.

"THAT'S THIRTEEN! Asher takes the game!" Stoick roars leaping from his seat laughing happily.

Shouts rang from the crowd. Stormfly dives next to them and Asher, slaps a few outstretched hands before pulling up to go find Haedryin.

 _'Yup, Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has payed off, and it's a good thing too, because with vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.'_

* * *

 **Authors Note: As a heads up, this isn't going to go exactly along the movies plot. :)**

 **Please review!**


	2. Where No One Goes

**Author's Note: Whoa. Writing chapters is so much easier than writing episodes, I might be able to get this done in a week tops.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Where No One Goes

At one point in time, I would have been perfectly content with everything dumped on my shoulders at once.

At times, it does feel like that.

As I got older, I realized the less and less I want to actually take on my birthright. At eighteen, I was lost and prepared to pick it up, just so the feeling would depart from my soul and never return again.

 _Heir_.

Heir and soon to be _chieftess_.

No.

No.

 _No_.

As stupid and childish as it is, I want to be free. Free to fly forever on the long hours of the day, free to laugh, to love, to be me, to let my powers go. Taking up being chieftess is like willingly shoving on gloves for a very, very long time, never to fly, to laugh, love or be me ever again. Instead, I have to be, I have to be my dad.

Every fiber of my being from the tip of my head down to my five toes refuses to accept this, like pouring a bucket of saltwater on a bleeding wound and expecting the person not to cry out or flinch. Even at nearly twenty, I still don't feel ready for this, it's too soon.

A high whistle draws me from my thoughts and I look out at the open ocean stretching out across the horizon for miles on end. Someday, I'm going to fly to the edge of the world where the water will drop off in large waves and draw it. Toothless's wings beat under me, muscles beating effortlessly. His wings stretch out, black easy to spot against the dark blue ocean.

I sigh the sound muffled through the dark blue helmet covering my face. I narrow my eyes and look forward trying to pull myself away from my thoughts and panic attack. I'm just not ready. I won't ever be, sorry dad, I await your papers of disownment in the morning.

Toothless shifts under me and looks back at me, toxic green focused and secure, he knows what he's doing and needs my attention with his. Right. I grab the metal bar for his tailfin with my left hand and pull it out, Toothless's gliding upwards slightly. I'm flat on my stomach across his back, Toothless's speed fast enough to shear a sheep of it's wool.

I grip the handles tighter, my muscles tensing as I wait for the right moment. Toothless warbles back at me and I pull myself into a sitting position shoving my prosthetic into place. I pull the tailfin forward and duck as Toothless dives under a Sea Shockers wing before ascending in a near ninety degree angle, rocketing upwards towards the clouds.

My head clears and I release a breath I didn't know I'm holding, the feeling of flight, exhilarating and terrifying all at once. Free.

Flying is freedom.

Toothless drops backwards his wings folding into his sides, I release a handle looking back to make sure we won't run into any dragons, again. That was terrific, I really didn't know Razorwhip's flew in packs before me and Toothless crashed into them. Nothing appears through the thick clouds and Toothless spins several times snapping his wings open at the last second he can before we leave the clouds and glides forward a happy moan escaping his lips.

I throw my arms out the feeling of wind rippling through my fingers relieving. Timberjacks fly overhead and I watch them for a second before I smile softly patting Toothless's neck. "So, whatya say bud, you wanna give this another shot?" I ask. He tenses and groans looking back at me. "Toothless," I tease and pat his head, "it'll be fine." I assure. Well, hopefully. Anything to get my mind off this morning, even if that includes leaping off my dragon to crash into yet, _another_ island.

I pull my foot forward his tail locking into place before I unlatch the cords attaching me to the saddle and roll my shoulders straightening. "Ready?" I ask. Toothless grunts his ready, and protests, _surprise, surprise._

I tip off his right side plummeting downwards my heart leaping into my chest from the free fall. My face breaks into a smile and I push my hands into my sides, "Yeah!" I cry. Toothless catches up with me easily and I pull my head up towards him, grinning wildly, he sticks out his tongue, leaving a trail of slobber I'm sure, but he's clearly enjoying this despite his earlier protests. We spin around each other for a few seconds before I see the end of the clouds. I glance at Toothless before I throw my arms out the ice fabric spreading across my upper arms to my feet in a sharp slanted line. The wind snaps me upwards and I grip the edges of the freezing fabric pulling it out and keeping it that way. I twist my wrist slightly and spot from the corner of my eye as the ice fin spreads across my back.

Toothless spreads his wings, but stays behind me, I look back at him and smirk at his happy look. Yup, you're enjoying this. I look forward and spin several times laughing with delight. A sudden fireball appears ahead of me and I pull up, barely missing it, I look back at Toothless, "Hey! Toothless!" I cry in frustration.

He smirks before firing another plasma blast. I tug the fabric upwards pulling above the fire and release a breath a soft smile spreading across my face, I look back at the Night Fury, "This is amazing!" I call towards him looking forward again.

The clouds part and I spot a sea stack in front of me. Still working on the rough edges and turns and such, can't prefect that in less than two seconds, "No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!" I yell and look back at him.

He spots the same sea stack and roars in panic his wings flapping in desperation but the tailfin keeps him locked. Oh, great! This is so much better than having to worry about chiefing, by the way this is going, I won't even be around to say how I crashed into the sea stack.

Toothless growing desperate fires a blast at the sea stack, I let out a strangled cry before his claw grabs my prosthetic and tugs me down towards him his talons wrapping around my arms and chest as his wings fold around us. I wrap my arms around myself before Toothless crashes smashing into a tree, "Uh!" I groan and another, "Oof!" I moan, he rolls around on a few logs,"Ow!" before finally coming to a stop.

Well that ended better than expected.

Toothless's wings open giving me permission to leave his protective cocoon. I sit up and pull on a gear to my leg switching it to the walking part of the metal parts I'd made. I stand and walk away from Toothless stumbling slightly. I wave my hands the ice wings exploding into thousands of snowflakes. "Wow, that really came out of nowhere." I say and brush my shirt off whipping my head around as a echoing boom rings through the air. The sea stack, tips over smashing into the ocean with a huge splash the sound ringing around us.

Oops.

Toothless looks back at me his face clearly saying, _'your fault._ '

It's just a sea stack, it's not like we knocked down an entire island, I have high doubts anyone is going to miss it. I twist my wrist up and see the snowflakes of the ice fin explode landing at my feet before melting. I look back at Toothless, "We really gotta work on your solo gliding bud, that locked up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?" I ask and smirk pulling my helmet off.

The wind ripples through my bangs and I brush them away from my face, my fingers lingering on the frozen ends. My long skirt cut down the middle blows in the wind, my long hair flowing with it. It's braided in two separate braids that part after a ponytail-ish thing, with two short pieces of hair a little past my shoulder braided, I'm pretty sure one fell out during the flight though, I move forward towards the edge of the cliff staring out at the new stretch of land.

Another reason I love flying, Toothless and I have been mapping the archipelago for a year and a half now but every time I see somewhere new, it still takes my breath away. I look forward at the golden forest spreading across the isle, the cliffs rising in the distance and the thick fog that seems to spread across everything, "Wow, looks like we found another one, bud." I say and tilt my head slightly. A pebble hits the side of my head, not hard enough to hurt, but it stings, I whip around looking at Toothless as he huffs and looks away from me.

I move forward and grin, tilting my head slightly, "Oh, what, you want an apology, is that why you're pouting big baby boo?" I ask smirking. Toothless open and closes his jaws a few times mimicking me. A smile spreads across my face and I throw my helmet to the side leaping onto him. I wrap my arms around his neck, "Well try this on!" I call and shove against him. He doesn't move, or seem to be anything but a solid brick of stone. Oh, come on! He still doesn't jerk, move or do anything, "Oooh, you feeling it yet? Picking up on all my heart felt remorse?"

I wrap my legs around him and Toothless stands moving forward on two legs towards the cliff's edge, "Aw, come on! Come on, y-you wouldn't hurt a one legged, Snow Que-" I look down seeing the ocean very, very far below. I'm not scared of heights, but the idea of falling down that is not a fun one. I wrap my arms around him and let out a terrified yelp. My grip on his cold scales starts to falter and I slide away from him. "Ah! You're right, you're right! You win! You win." I assure and tighten my death grip. Please don't let me fall!

My legs dangle uselessly beneath me and Toothless lets out his dragon laugh before he tips backwards and shoves me to the ground playfully. I laugh and shove back at him, "Ah, she's down! And it's ugly, dragons and Vikings enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter-" Toothless collapses on me, smashing my chest and the rest of the sentence dies in my throat. I groan and look back at him, pleading with my eyes for him to get off me.

Toothless smirks before he leans forward and starts to lick every inch of me his tongue can reach. I shove his head away grimacing in disgust, I flip backwards onto my feet and groan, "You know this freezes as soon as it touches me." Toothless laughs a proud expression playing across his face, I wipe off as much of the spit as I can and whatever remains freezes into shards of ice, I pick several off and throw them back at Toothless. Toothless glares at me and I toss my hair from my face before I throw my hands out and send a flurry of snow in Toothless's direction.

He growls at me before he starts to lick off the snow. I walk forward and pull the map of the barbaric archipelago from a pouch hanging off my belt. I move Lighten to the side, the staff wrapped and not in full length moving easily. I spread the paper out on the ground and get to my knees before flipping open the notebook attached to my forearm. I rip out an empty page and close it lifting it up. Toothless licks the paper and I press it down on the map, freezing the spit into place.

I flip open my compass staring at the needle for a second, north-west. I close the lid and grab my knife from my forearm, shoving the twisted metal against my pencil sharpening the end coated with coal. I shove the blade back into it's holder. "So," I start and put my pencil in my mouth spreading out the paper better before pulling the wood from my mouth, "what should we name it?" I ask and look at Toothless.

He, in response, licks his armpit. I roll my eyes slightly and move my left hand towards the paper, "Itchy Armpit it is." I say and smirk tracing the isle down on the empty sheet,"So what do you reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The old Whispering Death or two in the rocks?" I stop drawing looking up at Toothless,"Who knows? Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury." He leans in close to my face and I sit back on my heel sighing, "Wouldn't that be something." I force a tight lipped smile on my face. Five years, and we still haven't seen another jet black, plasma blasting dragon sailing across the sky. Toothless really can't be the rest of the Night Fury's, he just can't. "So what do you say? Just keep going?" I ask Toothless let out a deep hum, for a no. Yeah, me too.

A sudden screech feels the air and I twist around looking behind me and Toothless as my other half does the same. Asher and Stormfly land and the Hofferson slides off his dragon's back, I grin and Toothless jumps over towards Stormfly the two racing off. Asher walks forward, "Afternoon, my king, where have you been?" I ask and turn back towards the map.

"Oh, winning races what else? The real question is, where have _you_ been, Milady?" Asher asks and plops down next to me. Hyperventilating.

"Avoiding my dad."

Asher shakes his head slightly, "Oh no, what happened now?" He asks. Way too much for me to process. I pat his arm and he twitches slightly.

"Oh, ha, you're going to love this," I assure and hand him the pencil getting to my feet. "I wake up the sun is shining, Terrible Terror's singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world and I get: 'Iyn, we need to talk.'" I say mimicking my dad's heavy accent. Asher pipes up.

"Not now dad, I got a whole day of goofing off to get started. You know, blizzards to start, islands to crash into." Asher says throwing his shoulders out and shaking them. I laugh from his high pitch as he fails to mimic a girl.

"First of all, I-I don't sound like that who-what, is this character? Second, crashing into islands? And third, what's that thing you're doing with my shoulders?" I ask mimicking his shoulder rolls, he laughs, shrugging his shoulders again. I roll my eyes," Yeah, okay. A _truly_ flattering impersonation, anyway, he goes,-" I continue my mimic of my dad, pounding on my chest slightly, "'You're the pride of Berk, Iyn, and I couldn't be prouder-'"

"-Aw, thanks dad, I'm pretty impressed with myself to." Asher finishes swinging his arms back and forth.

I laugh again, "When have I ever done that with my hands?" I demand and wave my arms towards him.

"You just did!" Asher says pointing at me as he laughs. I let out a frustrated breath and steady his arms.

"Okay, just hold still, very serious." I tell him, you have no idea how much this is affecting me. Asher, if you're going to mimic me, please do it right. He nods but smiles. I continue the mimic, "'You're all grown up and since no chief could ever ask for a better successor, I've decided-'"

"-To make you Chieftess, oh my Thor!" Asher finishes catching on, he jumps to his feet hands shaking with excitement, "Haedryin that's amazing!" He shouts and punches my arm. I groan and rub my upper arm shooting him an unhappy look. It is a lot of things, but amazing is _not_ one of them. The furthest from it.

Toothless and Stormfly, chasing each other run past us tipping me and Asher we fall, he lands on top of me and pulls away. I roll over and take his offered hand he pulls me to my feet, "Yeah so…this is what I'm dealing with."

"What'd you tell him?" He asks, I look at him. Tell him? I was gone before he could even blink after he said that. I'm not ready for this _, I am not ready for this._

"I-I didn't, by the time he turned around I was gone." Asher smirks at this before he leans down picks up the map folding it and hands it to me nodding softly.

"Huh, well it's a lot of responsibility, the map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless since you'll be to busy but-" His voice dies as he realizes what he just said. Flying Toothless is my thing, my freedom, everything. I can't, just-no.

"It's not me, Asher, all those speeches and planning, running the village, that's _his_ thing." I say softly shoving the map into my pocket. Asher sighs and shakes his head.

"I think you're missing the point I mean chieftess. What an honor, I'd be pretty excited." He says. I sigh and look up at him. You would. It's not who I am, it will never be me.

"I-I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, you always have but, I'm still looking." I say and move towards the cliff's edge. I grab my helmet and sit down on the edge looking out at the stretch of land. "I know that I'm not my father and I never met my mother, so what does that make me?" I ask and sit on the cliff's edge.

Asher sits down next to me and sighs his fingers brushing the side of my head as he grabs the strands of my dark auburn hair, weaving the loose hair into a braid. After I started braiding a large peice of hair from his part a little above his bangs, Asher has taken it upon himself to braid two braids into my hair all the time, I'm not sure why, but it gives him great thrill and me annoyance. But I keep them in for him. He ties off the braid his fingers twitching as he separates the frozen ends. I silently wish he'd keep braiding it forever, it's safe, there's no responsibility weighing on me when he braids.

He pulls his hands back, "Haedryin, you're the Snow Queen, if that doesn't give you some idea, I don't know what to do with you, Milady." He says with a tone that can still verge on a laugh. I glance at him, silently pleading with him to be serious.

"I know that." I assure. But the Snow Queen is a title, not an identity, I don't know who I am, but I know that I'm not a chieftess or leader, I prefer hiding in the back of everything hoping no one but select few to notice me. The other riders, Asher, dragons and my dad. I can't rule a village, I'd have a heart attack the first day and die.

Asher sighs and moves his hand down, resting it on mine fingers twitching before resting, "What you're searching for isn't out there, Haedryin," He says and glances at the forest surrounding us. He rests a hand on my heart, "it's in here." Asher pulls his hand back, "Maybe you just don't see it yet." He leans forward and kisses my cheek softly. I look forward my eyes widening as I see a the thick fog splitting away from the horizon, a thick black cloud of smoke taking it's place. Something is either on fire, or just burned down.

"Maybe," I agree and don't remove my gaze from the smoke, "but you know there _is_ something out there." I say and I spot Asher brushing his lips with the back of his hand a disgusted look on his face.

"Your highness," he starts but I grab his chin and force it upwards for him to spot the smoke in the horizon. "What?" He starts looking up at me. I release his chin and get to my foot and prosthetic tossing my hair from my face as Asher scrambles to his feet. We share a look.

"Mount up, "I command looking at the smoke, "we're checking it out."

* * *

 **Authors Note: :)**

 **Please review!**


	3. Dragon Trappers

**Author's Note: Third update today! :) Thanks for the reviews guys, being honest I didn't think I was going to get any. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dragon Trappers

A few minutes later, Toothless's wings whistle softly as we glide over the burned trees looking for anything to say what happened to them. It looks like a herd of Typhoomerangs went off the deep end and attacked the forest with little mercy. Stormfly keeps pace with Toothless easily and I spot Asher staring down at the trees with narrowed eyes.

What _happened?_

Toothless passes the trees and glides over the ocean his wings beating with ease. I squint my eyes through the smoke before Toothless breaks free from it sailing through two sea stacks before his freezes. I follow his gaze and take in a sharp breath my eyes widening to what I'm sure are beyond normal sizes. Huge long, wide spikes of blue ice spit from the ocean rising high into the sky, broken pieces floating near the what looks used to be a base. "Whoa,"I breathe and blink rapidly.

What did that? The only thing I know off to have ice powers is _me,_ there are no ice spitting dragons and I did not do that.

I look back at Asher and he shakes his head, mouth opening slightly as if to say something but nothing comes out. I grab the handles of Toothless's saddle, "Stay close." I command. Toothless's wings flap and I click back the tailfin subconsciously. As we get closer to the ice I spot several burned bits off wooden buildings poking through the ice or hanging off it dangerously close to falling and smashing something.

Toothless flies through a hole in the ice and I stare at the shattered and scattered bits of buildings shaking my head slightly, "What happened here?" I say, Toothless looks left and growls lowly, I follow his gaze and spot a giant footprint in the mud, the tip to the end larger than Toothless's wing span from what I can see. I rest a hand on Toothless's head reassuringly, "Alright, e-easy bud." I murmur.

"Your highness!" Asher hisses and points down towards something. I follow his hand and have barely half a second to spot several men next to catapults and bola launchers before an echoing command rings through the air.

"FIRE!"

A whirring noise whips through the air and Toothless dives backwards to avoid the bola, "Asher, look out!" I yell and the bola makes a heavy snapping sound as it wraps around Stormfly barely missing Asher. Stormfly's wings are tangled and she starts to steadily crash and I outstretch a hand like somehow I can bring them back to the air. Yeah, good luck with reversing gravity. I shove the sarcastic thought to the side as Asher lets out a few strangled cries and is thrown from Stormfly's back.

"HAEDRYIN!" Asher shouts his voice echoing around us. Toothless, reading my thoughts dives down towards the rapidly falling Hofferson and rips him from his descent. I guide Toothless away from the bola launchers and he takes a sharp turn heading back towards the spot as shouts ring through the air. I swing Lighten from off my back and click the staff to full length before Toothless throws Asher, albeit gently, towards the ground and he stumbles forward as Toothless lands.

"Stormfly!" Asher yells.

"STOP!" I command and leap off of Toothless's back summoning lighting onto the staff and it hisses sparking on the metal.

"What are you doing!?" Asher demands grabbing his axe from off his back staring at the men in front of us. Stormfly is netted, a woman standing on her head the men around us holding weapons staring at my staff with awe.

"Blink again." The woman commands and I tense watching as she swings off of Stormfly, "Soil my britches that _is_ a Night Fury, thought they were all gone for good." She says and nudges a man next to her with a smirk. I glare darkly at her and move next to Toothless protectively. You so much as look at him funny and you and ice will become friends quickly.

Asher's grip tightens on his axe his whole upper body tensing, I hold out a hand to stop him from leaping forward and happily tackling every person in sight. The woman steps forward, her black hair tied back in a ponytail bouncing slightly she straightens her furs and tilts her head slightly looking at us, "Looks like our luck turned for the better lads, 'Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army." The women says and the men stare at Toothless before nodding softly in agreement with her. Wait, dragon army? What dragon army? Drago?

Asher and I share a disgusted look, "Dragon army?" Asher asks voicing my thoughts. Who would _do_ that?

I take a step forward tossing my lighting coated staff to my left hand, "Look, we don't want any trouble." I say and look at Stormfly. We just want to take our dragon back and be on our way and you can carry on with your clearly fun lives.

The women lets out a low laugh, "Ha! You should have thought of that, _before_ you stole all our dragons and BLASTED OUR FORT TO BITS!" She shouts and points a hand back at the broken bits sticking out through the ice. I snap my gaze back to her shaking my head softly.

"What are you talking about?" Asher demands angrily. Blast the fort? We didn't even know it existed five minutes ago! How, _how_ would we have blasted it apart and froze it if said thing is the case. Going on that, why would we do it?

"Wait, you think we did this?" I demand and point Lighten towards the broken buildings.

The woman glares at us like we skimmed her the meat on her sandwich or burned her house to the ground stealing everything inside.

"Dragon trapping, "she starts lowly her voice rising in fury, "is hard enough _without_ good-doer dragon riders coming in to rescue them!"

"What good-doer-" I freeze mid sentence as my brain clicks with what she said. We didn't do this, and I don't think the twins have access to a dragon that spits ice. Dragon rider. There are more dragon riders than just Berk?! I click back Lighten drawing the lighting back towards me, "There are other dragon riders?" I ask.

"You mean other than your thieving friend from last night, you tell me." The woman commands with a frustrated exhale. She looks at me then Asher, "You may have an ice spitting dragon on your side, but we still have an order to fill, how do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?"

Drago who? Well, I suppose you could try talking, that would help with the explanation part. I lift my hands up stifling the urge to laugh and look at Asher, "Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?" I demand and Asher shakes his head, eyes locked on Stormfly.

A man pipes up, a thick accent with blond hair and a beautiful beard without mustache, "He's expecting a new shipment of dragons by tomorrow." I glance at him. Good for Drago, let's give him a round of applause. Focus Iyn.

"And Drago doesn't take well to excuses." Another man adds.

The leader rolls up her sleeve to reveal a brand mark burned into her arm my eyes widen as I recognize it. Dragon Hunters. Asher and I share a look both of us uneasy, I was beyond sure after Viggo we crippled them. "This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty handed, he promised to be far less understanding in the future." The woman says and shoves down her sleeve.

My fingers curl around Lighten and frost spreads across the metal at my agitation towards these men, "Look, we don't know anything about a ice spitting dragon or your physo boss and his dragon army okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go." I say and Asher takes a step forward spinning his axe before taking it into both his hands. I shake my hair from my eyes and look the leader in the eyes, "Crazy hostile person whom we've never met." I add. Creaking sounds behind us and my gaze flickers back and I spot something moving through the ice, the woman gives a brisk nod and I turn looking back at her. Stalling. She's stalling by talking.

She puts a hand behind her back, hand wrapping around something, "Oh, where are my manners?" She asks rhetorically, "I am Erika daughter of Eret the finest dragon trapper alive," Erika says and rips a short sword out from her back lowering her head in a mock bow, "oh great Snow Queen." Asher huffs angrily and I glare daggers at her head. She looks up and points her swords towards us, "After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury."

Toothless growls darkly behind me and I lift up a hand to settle him as he crouches down eyes narrowed to angry slits, looking ready to leap forward and blast the bits of the fort and ice to splinters. I move my hand out towards Toothless keeping eye contact with Erika, "And this, is Toothless, he says ' _we're going'_. Now." I say as Toothless bares his teeth showing them how un-toothless he is.

Erika snorts, "They all say that, "she says darkly, "rush 'em lads!"

Okay friendless and I'm not going to take your head off has clearly been lost. I race forward Asher echoing me. We split apart as Toothless fires a blast at the ice. A large stalk falls off hitting the ground and shattering. I shove the end of Lighten down on bola trapping Stormfly and Asher slams his axe blade down on the other side and grabs the ropes ripping it off his dragon. "Stormfly, come on! Go!" He shouts.

I toss Lighten to Asher with one hand and he catches it as I lift up my hands. I focus slightly before I curl my fingers inwards and the ice cracks before the nearest part snaps off causing a domino effect on the rest. I whip around and fire a blast towards Erika as she starts to race after us, her feet are stuck and her upper body rocks forward as if to run but can't. I reach Toothless as Asher and Stormfly jump into the air, I swing onto Toothless's back and hardly have time to slip my prosthetic into place before he rockets up towards the sky.

I look back at the Trappers as the ice spikes collapse in on themselves, not smashing any of them but the rest of their equipment. Erika lifts her sword up angrily, "YOU WILL _NEVER_ HOLD ONTO THOSE DRAGONS _YOU HEAR ME!?_ DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!" She screams.

I give her a wary half glance before I mentally urge Toothless to go faster and he complies. Stormfly and Asher keep up with his swift pace and Asher shoves his axe onto his back and tosses me Lighten with his free hand. I grab it from the air summoning it to me and slide the weapon onto my back looking down at Toothless, he's furious and worried, I can tell just from his gaze and the way he holds himself.

We're a good twenty minutes away from the fort before Asher breaks the uneasy silence between us, "Dragon army?" He breathes.

I shake my head softly. Who ever this Dargo fellow is, he sounds crazy and a luntic. I don't understand why. I meet his gaze my fingers curling around Toothless's saddle handles. "I don't like the sound of it either." I admit. Asher shakes his head.

"Your highness, I-" He starts.

"I know." I interrupt. This isn't looking good, I thought we were at peace. What else can go wrong?

"We need to tell your dad." Asher finally says. I look up at him. So he can worry about this, I honestly don't know how he'll react. It could range from not caring to yelling at the Berk guard every twenty seconds.

"I-I will. I didn't have any plans not to." I say and Asher nods both of us looking forward towards the direction of Berk. I shake my head to remove the thoughts rattling inside them, my insides twisting the only thing going through my head is Erika's voice on repeat. " _You will never hold onto those dragon's! Drago is coming for them all!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: :)**

 **Please review!**


	4. Peace Or War?

**Authors Note: Hello! :) :) ;) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) ;) :) :) :) :) :)**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Peace Or War? 

When we land next to the forge a little less than an hour later I hear my dad's booming voice ring through the air. "Ha, ha there she is the pride of Berk." Normally, my heart will leap into my chest from the title every part of me screaming with silent joy. I wanted nothing more than acceptance five years ago and now I have it. The words hardly process in my brain going through one ear and out the other. I rip off my helmet and shake my head softly sharing a look with Asher before leaping off Toothless and racing towards the forge.

"Who finally decided to grace us with her presence at work, _yay_." Gobber says with thick sarcasm. I shoot him a sheepish smile and dodge his hook as it's waved at me.

"Sorry, got held up." I call towards him hardly paying attention to the blacksmith weaving through the organized mess towards Dad. I reach his large figure and burry the pulsing worry digging through my insides _. Dragon army, dragon army, dragon army. "_ Dad can I have a word?" I ask and he turns to me resting his large hands on my shoulders his fingers twitching slightly.

"Something you're itching to tell me?" I glance left. Oh great.

Dad steers me to the window one arm around my shoulder, "Uh, not quite the the itch you're thinking of, but yes." I answer. He removes his hands and rubs them together shooting me a happy smile as he grabs an apron and tosses it to me.

"Good," he says. I shove the fabric onto the wall and he turns lifting up one finger.

"Lesson one: A chief or chieftess' first duty is to their people so," Dad says and grabs a wooden piece from off the wall where it's hanging next to the window staring at the number inscribed for a second. No, this is not at all what I need to tell you! I scream mentally and bury the panic building because of this, chieftess. No, no, no, no.

"Well I-" I start to say.

"FORTY ONE!" Dad shouts cutting me off. I glance around us trying to get his attention back towards me and convince him to let me talk.

"Can we just talk in private?" I beg. He ignores me.

"FORTY-" Dad starts.

"OH! That's me! That's me!" Someone yells, "I'm next!" Dad turns to me and winks. I groan softly biting my lip so heavily I taste blood.

"If we could just-" I start.

"Excuse me! I've been here all day." A man says and shoves his way to the front reaching the window. I get a glimpse of him, Ack. Ack the Quick. He's titled that because when he we were at war with the dragons he was generally the first to catch or slay one. His face breaks into a smile as he slams his hands down on the window sill looking more like it's Snoggletog morning instead of just ordering a saddle, "Okay, okay. I want one of the high seaters, with lots of spikes, and big storage compartment." He says drawing out the word big.

"Absolutely, you got it." Dad says and turns away from the window walking past me again. Ugh! Would it kill him to stop and make sure this is what I'm trying to say? I look up at the ceiling with an irritated expression before I start to hunt him across the forge again. Dad raises two fingers at me a large smile on his face as he turns to look at me.

"Dad-" I try again.

"Lesson two: No task is too small when it comes to serving your people." He practically sings then raises his hands in surprise as he runs into Grump. "Oops! Excuse us, Grump." He says a pats the sleeping dragon's head. I sigh at his back. Why is it so hard to tell him things? I feel like I'm talking to a brick that is overly excited about something I'm dreading with my whole being.

"Can we please just talk-" I start again but am yet interrupted again for the umpteenth amount, this time by Gobber as he calls from nearby. I let my hands fall to my sides in defeat and frustration, am I ever going to get this across!? I'll have to shout it at the top of my lungs before they even give a _hint_ of their attention towards me.

"Ah! Grump! You let the forge die cold again!" Gobber shouts. Grump opens a half eye before he turns his dozing body to the fire and sleepily aims. He blasts right _next_ to the fire, missing the hearth and hitting behind Gobber. The explosion causes me to leap several steps forward hands shooting to my chest as I release a startled cry. Gobber, unaffected, turns and pulls on the fire line and the flames let out a large amount of steam as it starts to die. I race after my father. "THAT'S IT GRUMP, YOU'RE GOING UP FOR ADOPTION-" Gobber starts I tune out his threats to his dragon as I turn to Dad. He starts to pull various tools of the wall's and where they're scattered across the the desk.

"Hold these." He says and hands me the box he was using filled with tools.

"Dad-" I say.

"Gone on, have away." He interrupts. Fine! I lean down and pick up several tools from the floor adding them to the pile.

"But seriously." I say and pull a few things of the self adding a new one with every word I speak. "I really need to tell you about this new land we came across." I say picking up the tool box and chasing after him across the forge for the third time in the last two minutes.

"Another one?" Gobber asks in surprise giving me a half glance.

"Ooh! Any new dragons?" Fishlegs asks and she slips into the shop. I give her a half glance the conversation with Erika replaying in my head. I shake my head. Nope, unless we had plans to get our heads whacked off.

"We didn't stick around to find out." I admit and walk after Dad my long skirt dragging on the ground as we head towards the leather. "These folks weren't big balls of sunshine and cheery weather."

"Oh really?" Gobber asks sarcastically,"Your _Night Fury_ and _Deadly Nadder_ didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?"

"No! This was different." I say ignoring the thick sarcasm in Gobber's voice. Turning to the leather that's wrapped around a barrel that we are making into Ack's saddle, I run my hand along the leather frosting it slightly everything replaying over and over in my head. "Not the standard run-for-the-hills who ha I've come to enjoy." I say smiling faintly, turning away from the soon to be saddle to look Gobber in the eyes."No, these guys were trappers." I turn my head to look and Dad before adding, "Dragon trappers."

I glance at Asher as he adds, "You should have seen their fort, all blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice it was weird."

"I've never seen anything like it, except from _me,_ " I say looking at Asher before looking towards Dad and Gobber. "And worst of all they thought _we_ did it."

"Well not to hard to make the connections, Snow Queen, giant spikes of ice, Snow Queen..." Fishlegs says and I give her an annoyed look. At it, she shrugs."What? I would have thought it was you too!" She argues. I shake my head softly, my braids and Lighten bouncing on my back slightly.

"You know, you two are going to get yourselves into serious trouble one of these days," Gobber says pointing at me and Asher with his hand brushing his mustache with his prosthetic with his other before he adds, "Not everyone appreciates this way of life."

"Oh, aye. Gobbers right Iyn, best we keep to our own," Dad says walking away heading to the saw, with the saddle as he says, "'sides you'll have more important things to do with your time." He sets the leather down and I walk up to him. "Once we make the big announcement!" He says nearly to the point of jumping up and down with excitement. I bristle, why won't he listen!? I storm over the saw and slam my hand down on the lever the blade and everything on the saw getting covered in ice or frost.

I look up at Dad unblinking, "They are building a dragon army." I say dangerously calm and pull my hand back from the lever as I see I have finally grasped his attention. "Or at least the guy he works for is, "I say and wave my hand back and forth. What was it? "Uh, Dargo Boot-vist or something." I say with a shrug. Dad breaks the eye contact and shares a panicked look with Gobber.

"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon." Tuffnut says from behind Gobber. I give him a startled glance, I hadn't realized he or the twins and Snotlout are in here. Then again I have the brain of a half dead yak today. Panic and stress do that.

"Or mine!" Ruffnut quickly adds.

I look over at the twins biting on my lip slightly. "Guys _same_ dragon." I point out.

"Right." Tuffnut says.

"Ugh, you're such a moron." Ruffnut groans, looking at Tuffnut.

Fishlegs playfully whacks his arm,"A handsome moron." Snotlout nudges his other side.

"Yeah.." She adds.

The only response both girls got is, "Ugh." Wow we should just put those two incharge of flirting lessons, they are queens of it.

Dad grabs both my shoulders stopping my amused staring at Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins and I look up at him,"Bludvist?" He murmurs _."Drago Bludvist?"_

"Uh, yeah, that sounds right." I say and nod before I freeze and look up at him,"Wait, do you _know_ him?"

Dad stares up, eyes haunted, giving no response, he races out of the forge without a word, "What!" I demand and take off after him Asher, Gobber and the other riders echoing me. Dad races across the village weaving through the Vikings easily several dodging to the side to avoid him. I echo his path my eyes narrowing in confusion as I see he's headed towards the stables. What is he doing!? Dad is not a person to rush off on Skullcrusher when he's stressed or angry. Something is very, very wrong.

Dad throws himself into the cave like room of the dragon stables, "GROUND ALL DRAGONS!" He roars and my heart skips a beat. No! What is he _doing!?_

"What!" I exclaim and he doesn't look back at me, apparently now hard of hearing, "Why?" I demand. I glance back making sure Asher and Toothless are indeed behind me before I pick up the pace and leap off the last few stairs hitting the ground with ease.

"SEAL ALL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!" Dad shouts and I shake my head. No, no, no, no!

"What is happening!?" I demand staring at the back of the tall red head pleading with him to stop and give me an answer with my tone. Why is he doing this!? Who is Drago Bludvist and what is so dangerous about this that we have to do this!?

"Come on you heard the man! Lock it down!" Gobber shouts behind me. The gates start to shut as the villagers began to follow Dad's commands.

"No dragon or Viking, sets foot of this island, until _I_ give the word." Dad shouts.

"Wait! Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some far away land?" I ask, pointing randomly at a spot far off. Dad whirls around and slams his heavy hands down on my shoulders me and him flinching.

"Because, Drago Bludvist is a madman, without conscience or mercy." Dad says and I stare at him and the haunted look in his blue grey eyes. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. That could in theory, be himself in the morning.

"And you have met." I deadpan and he shakes his head at my comment, face unchanging. He pulls his hands away from me.

"And if he's built a dragon army." He turns away and starts to walk away muttering a heavy curse under his breath before continuing through the stable appearing not to notice the mad dashes of people throughout it. "Get them into the pens!" He demands.

"Aye, Stoick."

"Quickly!"

No, this cannot be happening. I race after him and he turns at my approach."Wait! Let's ride back out there, we'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him." I say. Even crazy men can change. Alvin did, so did Dagur. What could possibly be different about Drago?

"No," Dad says firmly and points down, "we fortify the island."

I shake my head my arms flying out, "But it's our duty to keep the peace!" I argue.

"Peace is over, Haedryin." He says looking me in the eyes with a stare that would encourage any sane person run for the hills he adds, "I must prepare you for war."

" _War_?" I breathe. "Dad, if Drago is coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind." I say, his gaze changes to sorrow.

"Some minds won't be changed, Haedryin. Berk is what you need to worry about." He says then pauses before adding, "A chief protects their own."

He turns and walks away revealing Toothless behind him. I take in a sharp breath my expression I'm sure is a frustrated angry one. My hands clench into tight fists and I toss my hair from my eyes. I can't sit and wait around for Drago to get here, if it's not Berk's duty to keep peace, it's mine. I will not, I refuse to let Drago get here and take Toothless and our dragons. It will not happen.

I start to move towards Toothless but Asher grabs my shoulder stopping me, "Haedryin don't." He hisses. I shake my head and look back at him.

"I have to." I move his hand from off my shoulder and kiss him on the cheek softly before I release him and swing onto Toothless's back. Toothless leaps into the air and I pull my prosthetic forward as he starts to race for any open exists. Come on, come on!

"HAEDRYIN!" My dad shouts. I ignore him and steer Toothless to a window, it shuts before we can reach it and Toothless twists away from it, his wings beating heavily as he races towards the main doors, the only way in out now, and we have to make it. "Come on!" I shout. Toothless picks up speed and I lower into his saddle as he spins his wings folding into his sides before he bursts out of the stable barely making it through.

I release a breath and look back at it, half a second and that would have missed it. Toothless shoots forward across the sky and I twist around in the saddle as I see Stormfly advancing on us quickly Asher on her back.

I seal my lips together tightly looking forward, I'm not stopping, if Asher wants to keep me on Berk, he's going to half to whack me over the head and drag me back himself. Asher flies into pace next to us and I glance at him. "Don't try and stop me." I command.

Asher's lips twitch on a smirk, "Didn't plan on it." He assures and my gaze flickers back towards him. I give a brisk nod, tightening my lips into a thin line.

"Thanks." I murmur.

"Anytime, Milady, now let's hunt some trappers!"

* * *

 **Authors Note: *Gives excited squeal* super close to the scene I'm excited for! :D :D**

 **Please review!**


	5. Conflicted Answers

**Authors Note: Whoo! Running on less than an hour of sleep! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Conflicted Answers

"Your dad is going to literally chain us when we get back to Berk." Asher comments offhandedly as we glide past the Trappers, Stormfly leading the way. Tracking the Trappers, we'd picked up a few pieces of the Trappers things and Stormfly's been tracking them for a little less than an hour.

I snort, "Yeah." I agree.

After a few minutes of flying further north, I spot a boat drifting through the sea in a calm, almost happy manner. "Asher," I say and point forward towards the boat. He nods and Stormfly and Toothless dive down towards it. As soon as we get within a good thirty feet of the ship, I spot Erika and other hunters littering the deck.

Alright, a plan would be really helpful right now. Maybe I'll throw a party on the deck, really confused Asher when I suggested in for the _Reaper_ maybe it'll work about as good. Yeah, and then we'll be wandering around looking for missing limbs and body parts as they go missing. Really, brilliant idea, Iyn. Well, it's not like we can just land on the deck and let them take us prisoner...unless we do.

"HEADS!" Erika shouts at the top of her lungs. Alright, yes, we all have heads. Why she shrieked it is beyond me and honestly, I really don't want to find out."FIRE!" She shouts and I shoot my hands forward freezing the bolas before they can hit either me or Asher I freeze them and they hit the ocean floating to the top with several small splashes.

Toothless dives and lands smoothly on the boat, I toss my hair slightly, running a finger through my bangs as Asher lands behind us. I see him grab his axe from off his back from the corner of my eye as Erika moves forward towards us. "And here I was worried we might show up empty handed." She says and grabs her sword pointing it at both me and Asher.

Asher sits up on Stormfly preparing to leap off her and I lift up my hand stopping him and smile at Erika, "Nope." I say cheerily and Asher shoots me a confused look, "It's your lucky day, we give up." I say and Erika's grip on her sword falters, Asher falling back against Stormfly with shock. I slide off of Toothless and smile rubbing the top of his head as Asher climbs off of Stormfly, "That's one Deadly Nadder, one Night Fury, "I say and grab a net pulling it up and over Asher.

He moves forward stiffly and I rip his axe from his grasp, "And two of the finest dragon riders west of Luck Tuck," I say and shove Asher's axe into Erika's arms as we walk past her, one hand on Asher's shoulder. "That 'otta make the boss happy right?"

Asher rips the next off himself and I shove the blade of a axe away from both of us shooting the man who's holding it a smile, "Excuse us." I pull open the hatch to below decks and swing down Asher echoing me. I grab the top and start to tug it down as Toothless comes up to me, eyes confused as he tries to figure out what on Thor's name I'm doing. I give him a reassuring nod, "Toothless stay," I say and pull the hatch shut. "Uh, the dragons don't care for cramped spaces so they'll just hang out with you, eh, they won't be any trouble." I say then mentally count to three. I hear the sound of several weapons being drawn then a loud thump from Toothless as he jumps in surprise.

I shove open the hatch ceiling and poke my head out staring at Toothless's embarrassed stance with a soft smirk, "Unless you do that." I say and look back at the Trappers. Toothless, trying to regain what little dignity he has left growls lowly glaring at them. I shrug, "You know, wooden boat, big ocean, h-how is your swimming?"

A man next to Erika fingers the end of his crossbow. "Not good." He mumbles. Erika gives an annoyed sigh and I lean down grabbing Lighten off my back and swing it upwards lighting making an echoing boom as it explodes part of the metal of the hatch. I poke my head up, yup, got their attention. Erika's eyes are wide and I smack the side of my forehead, "Whoops, almost forgot, "I say and hold the staff out purposefully not snapping it to it's full length, "can't have _armed_ prisoners."

"How is this a plan?" Asher hisses up at me.

I wave a hand down at him both reassuring and telling him to be quiet. It isn't a plan, it's an idea being gradually changed into one. Totally different. I look back up towards the Trappers, "One end is coated in ice, the other has a latch that snaps it out, carries lighting really well, all it takes for the latch to snap out and-" I duck into below ducks as a loud explosive boom echoes followed by several cries of pain. I raise my head and nod, "-Yeah, there you go." I complement and lift out a hand drawing the lighting back into my palm.

Coughs are all I get as a response. Erika turns and rips Lighten from the bad swimmers grip and throws it off the side of the boat, Stormfly chases after it happily. "What game are you playing?" She demands. Stormfly drops the staff down a few feet away and I look up at Erika. Not a game.

"What? No, no game, we just want to meet Drago." I say and Erika's eyes narrow.

"Why?" She demands throwing Lighten in the other direction.

"Because I am going to change his mind about dragons." I say firmly. Erika's eyes widen before she bursts into laughter all the other Trappers echoing her. Huh, well okay, I can work with it. Stormfly drops Lighten on the deck again.

"She can be really persuasive." Asher assures popping up behind me.

I give him a half glance and Erika laughs sheathing her sword, "You won't be changing any minds around here." She assures. Oh, really? I wouldn't be so sure of that child of Eret.

I pull myself up onto deck, "I can change yours, right here, right now." I say and pull open the latch to Toothless's tail. I toss my hair and look at Erika, "May I?"

Her eyes narrow before she throws her arms open and backs up grabbing her sword from off her back, "Well seeming as Drago doesn't care if I deliver you dead or alive, I'll give you as long as it takes to remove that noisy, ugly, oversized head of yours. Hows that?" Erika asks. I lean down towards lower deck and hold out my hand, Asher takes it and I pull him up onto the hatch lid turning back towards Erika.

"Fair enough." I agree and then look back at Asher, "Is my head really oversized?"

He shrugs, "Your hair is."

I roll my eyes and laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, hilarious." I assure and turn back towards Erika. "So you trap dragons and ship them north to Drago?" I ask and Erika nods.

"Except when they're stolen by you!" She shouts and grabs a rope swinging back towards me with her sword over her head. I lift up my hands and grab her sword in a spike of ice.

"Right," I agree backing up as she tugs on the hilt of the weapon, "my good friend the dragon thief and his ice spitting buddy." I agree sarcastically as Erika finally rips the sword out, well half of the sword. The metal snaps down the middle and she looks up at me with an annoyed expression before moving forward.

"Your days of rescuing dragons are over." She promises. Nope, they'll be going on for the rest of my life. "Drago has found the ice spitters cave!" She shouts and I duck a swing from her broken weapon, "Soon, all of your dragons will be working for his army." She says and I back up.

"Oh right, the dragon army? How exactly did he pull that off, dragons really aren't the easiest to train." I say and my back hits the back of the railing causing my speech to stutter.

Erika moves forward and grabs another blade from her back pointing it at my throat, "Even dragons know better than to cross Drago Bludvist." Erika says and pulls her blade back slightly, "Is this part of changing my mind?" She asks. I glance around myself before I spot a lever attached to the sail.

"That parts coming." I assure and slam down the lever grabbing the rope with both my hands as it snaps upwards, "ROPE BURN!" I cry out and swing onto the mizzen. I grab the wood with both my hands wrapping my feet around it as well before I straighten myself.

"Come on, Drago wants to take over the world, you're either with him, or against him." Erika calls towards me. Yeah, well I'll take against the madman. I glance down at Asher and Toothless getting to my feet as Erika moves along the mizzen towards me."And the way I see it, against is a losing proposition." Erika finishes. I slip backwards and yelp slightly my fingers scrambling for hold on the wood.

I manage to right myself and look up at Erika, "Any last words to change my mind?" She asks and lifts out her sword towards me. I shake my head and look down at the rope.

"Nope, just this." I say and grab my knife from off my forearm slicing the metal down on the rope. It snaps and I smile as we're flung forward flying towards the ocean at a rapid pace. I spread out my hands as I plummet looking over at Erika who's face is full of terror, ah, reincarnation of Asher.

"AH! YOU IDIOT!" Erika screams.

I outstretch a hand as Toothless glides next to me and grab his saddle handles pulling myself up onto him, "Thanks." I murmur before he dives down towards Erika who is extremely dedicated to breaking our ears with her screams. Toothless rips her from her descent and I pull the lever to his tail up with my hand and look down at Erika tilting my head slightly.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Someone MAKE IT STOP!" Erika pleads. Ha.

"Hold on." I command. Toothless dives down towards the boat and throws Erika onto it the woman tumbling foot over head before coming to a rest her eyes wide. She looks up at me and I swing off of Toothless's head patting it. "So?" I ask.

Erika gets to her feet, "So what? You didn't do anything, your dragon did it all." Erika snaps and I nod. Wow you got it on the first try, I'm impressed.

"Exactly." I agree. I rest a hand on Toothless's head, "Once they see you as their own, there's nothing a dragon wouldn't do for you." I say and look up at Erika. Toothless purrs and pushes against my hand.

"Oh they've done enough for us already right lads?" Erika asks. I ignore her and scratch Toothless's neck laughing softly.

"Who saved the big oaf? Who saved the big,grumpy, loud mouth from spattering onto the rocks? Huh? Who saved her, that was you." I say as he moves around me happily purring. I straighten and Erika gives me a look of surprise and almost respect. I pull my hands away from Toothless and look up at Erika before something wraps around my shoulders and rips me into the air. I let out a cry of surprise and struggle in my captor's grasp looking up and see it's Hookfang, Snotlout on his back. She gives me a half glance.

"Hey! What! Snotlout put me down!" I command beyond exasperated. Why? Why? Why? I was getting somewhere with Erika!

"See how well I protect and provide?" Snotlout asks Tuffnut, he groans and I feel like echoing him. All progress lost, if they had given me a minute! A net sails over the twins' heads and Ruffnut snaps her head forward.

"Whats with all the nets!" She demands.

"Hey watch it!" Tuffnut yells, "That was cloooooose!" But his head turns and his eyes widen as he looks at the deck, holding out the O on far longer than he needs to. He raises his arms and embraces the next net as if he wants to- _needs_ to get caught. I purse my lips together angrily before I swing my legs up and kick out of Hookfangs grip.

I plummet downwards and throw my hands out, "Hold your fire!" Asher shouts, I dodge a net, my fingers scrambling for the fabric of the sail. I grasp it and slide down it ice spreading across the fabric. I land with a soft thud my hand pressing against the deck of the boat. I get to my feet and I look up at the dragons riders brushing myself off.

"Uh, What are you guys doing here!" I yell to the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"We're here to rescue you." Gobber says landing a dozing Grump on the deck of the boat. What!? I am nineteen, almost _twenty_ , and I am perfectly safe, if anything happens, Toothless and Asher can help me.

"I am not six!" I bristle, am I not allowed to take care of myself? "I don't need to be rescued."

"Enough!" Dad shouts as he lands Skullcrusher. I inwardly groan. Dad brought everyone, including himself. Rainbows. Pure rainbows.

I turn and he jumps off of Skullcrusher and lands on the deck. He storms up to me and I back up to the side, Toothless at with me. "Well didn't you just pick the wrong ship? Aye?" Erika asks. Dad storms past me, "I am Erika, daughter of Ereeeeeee-" Dad shoves her away and she lands on the deck with a grunt. She staggers to her feet before Gobber whacks her in the head with his prosthetic mace and Grump shifts smashing Erika. She gasps, "Get this thing off of me!" She hisses.

"Anyone else?" Gobber asks the rest of the crew. They just stand in their corner they've all backed up in all with wide eyes. They do nothing, "That's what I thought." Gobber concludes. Dad turns to me.

"You. Saddle up, we're going home." He says.

Ha _. You_ are. _I_ am not.

"No." I say and clench my fists as Toothless bumps me softly from behind. Dad whirls around frustration radiating off of him.

"Of all the irresponsible-"

"I'm trying to protect our dragons, and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?" I demand.

"Because war is what he wants, Haedryin." Dad exclaims. I let out an angry breath through my nose and look to the side, glaring at it murderously. Dad sighs and I look back at him. "Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftain's and chieftess's to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced." He begins, his eyes growing distant as he recalls a memory,"Into our mist came a stranger, from a strange land. Covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapons, and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist was a man of the people. Determined to free mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons, and that he alone could keep us safe. If, we chose to bow down and follow him." He stops as he turns to the laughing twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs.

 _Guys._

"Stupid." Ruffnut laughs.

"Ha ha, good one." Tuffnut says wiping away a tear.

"Aye, we laughed too." Dad says, turning back to me he continues, "Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, 'then see how well you do without me!' The rooftop suddenly burst into flames and and from it an army of dragons descended. Burning the hall to the ground. I was the only one to escape."

Without conscience or mercy… His early words click into place. Everyone is solem.

"Men, who kill without reason, cannot be reasoned with." Dad says firmly. I turn away from him. Everyone can change.

"Maybe." I agree walking towards Toothless.

"Haedryin," He warns.

"I'm still going to try." I promise and mount Toothless. "This is what I'm good at." I say looking at him, his frown deepens. "And if I could change your mind...I can change his too." I say and dad shakes his head Asher mouthing no towards me.

"Haedry-" Dad starts.

"Come on." I say. Toothless takes off into the air before he can finish his word and I grip the handles tightly clicking back the tailfin. I open my hand and summon my staff to me and several Dragon Trappers and Tuffnut duck as it sails over their heads into my hand. I clench it tightly with on hand before Toothless takes off, leaving the Trappers in the distance.

* * *

 **Authors Note: :)**

 **Please review!**


	6. The Lone Dragon Rider

**Authors Note: Huh, so that a detour I was going to take from the movie...didn't work. Like at all. :( It was so beautiful in my head and came out like...bleh on paper.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Should have put this in earlier: Haedryin (Hay-Dree-N)**

 **Toothless current power:**

 **Shadowjumping and a sonic screech that can break eardrums.**

 **Haedryin's:**

 **Ice, lighting, thick sarcasm and able to get into a bazillion dangerous situations.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Lone Dragon Rider

Thunder ripples through the thick black clouds nearly an hour later, wind rippling through my hair; Toothless's wings whistling softly as we glide across the clouds. My fingers are curled so tightly around the saddle handles they're white. I glower at the sun as if it has wronged me greatly.

Irresponsible.

How is stopping a war and protecting our dragons _irresponsible_?

I bite heavily on my lower lip before I throw my arms up punching the air with my fists, "AAAHHHHH!" I scream and my back hits Toothless's. Toothless cringes and I let out a heavy sigh as he growls up at my questibly. I rest a hand on his wing patting it softly. "Don't worry bud, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I say and stare up at the sky. It's orangish yellowish from the setting sun in the distance, "I promise."

I rest on hand on my stomach the other on Toothless's wing. Toothless warbles softly and I don't look down at him, my focus on the sky. Why, why, why, why!? Does he really have that little faith in me? I push the thought to the side, I have his acceptance, I know he respects me but is just beyond incredibly protective.

Toothless hisses softly and I look down towards his sight lines not shifting my position trying to spot what he can sense through the thick clouds. Nothing, "What is it, bud?" I ask and shove myself into a sitting position. Toothless's eyes narrow murderously and I squint looking down through the thick clouds.

What is it?

From the corner of my eye I spot something rising through the clouds and annoyance rings through me. Is Dad seriously going as far as to chase me? This is ridiculous, I sit up preparing to toss a well aimed snowball at his face, "Oh come on Dad, really?" I demand and visibly jump.

Not my dad.

So not my father.

The person, a tall figure with a thick red cloak spreading out behind them staff pointed out at me and Toothless thick armor covering every part of them, stands on a four winged dragon, Stormcutter if I remember right, I saw it on the Dragon Eye. The figure points their staff down and they descend back into the water vapor.

Toothless growls and I lift my hand up parting the clouds but the person is gone. Who is it? I stare at the spot the figure disappeared to and slowly move my hands forward gripping the saddle handles frost spreading across the metal and leather. "Okay," I say softly, "No sudden moves."

Toothless glides forward for a little longer before the dragon bursts from the clouds and Toothless stops in place hovering the clouds shifting around his wings as the person circles us. I follow them with my head trying to calm the burring worry sinking through me. Who is this person?

The Stormcutter comes to a halt in front of us the figure and dragon silhouetted by the sinking sun. The dragons two wings break into four, the wind creating a much larger shift of the clouds. Toothless scowls murderously at the other dragon and I can feel his muscles tensing uneasily beneath me. I tighten my grip on the saddle, "Hold on, hold on."

The masked rider makes no move of approaching but I release the saddle handles and fire a blast of snow towards the person. The small blizzard smacks the Stormcutter in the face and Toothless prepares to dive but a yowling cry makes us both twist our heads left as a dragon dives towards me and grabs my upper arms ripping me from the saddle.

I let out a loud yelp and twist my head around looking back at Toothless as he starts to descend towards the ocean. No! NO! No! He's completely flightless without me and there's to much ice, he's going to drown! No!

My hand shoots out towards him my stomach clenching in tight worry, "TOOTHLESS!"

His back hits the ice and he's completely submerged. The dragon carrying me's pace is too fast that I don't see him resurface. No, no, no.

My stomach drops to my feet and I struggle tightly in the dragon's grip the claws digging into my skin but I hardly pay attention to that fact. Toothless is drowning! The wind ripples through my hair blowing my bangs from my face after a few more minutes of useless struggling I look forward at the masked rider on the Stormcutter.

"Hey! You left my dragon back there! He can't fly on his own! He'll drown!" I shout kicking to the side trying to break free from the dragon. I look up at the dragon rider and all I get as a response is silence. No, no! Please! I shake my head and my bangs fly from my face and my eyes widen as we go under an arch. In front of us was another ice spike structure but this one's three or for times the size. The dragons fly to it and I scan the ice spikes and see that there ontop of a large maze of holes that are most likely caves.

I squint my eyes from the sun that was shining brightly in the distance before the dragon holding me dives into the caves under the ice spikes confirming my suspicion. The dragon carries me forward for about another minute before it tosses me onto the ground. I roll and land on my feet and look around me at all of the dragons silhouetted in a single light from a unknown source. Toothless, I have to get to Toothless. I don't care if I have to battle my way out of here to the death or lose another limb, I have to get to Toothless.

"Hey! We have to go back for my dragon!" I call out to the person, if I we go for him now, there won't be a him to go to. My voice echoes around the cave and the dragons around me all close in around me growling. I take a sharp breath and slowly open up my palm a snowflake hovers above my hand spinning.

I spin my hands out wards and builds up the snow sending a small gust in all directions. I raise my hands above my head and twirl the snow for several seconds before moving forward towards the dragon in front of me, a Rumblehorn.

What if it's too late? What if Toothless is already dead?

A sound behind me makes me stop before I touch the dragon breaking me from my thoughts and look forward as I watch the figure move forward in a shuffle looking at me. There gaze seems to bore through my entire being and it's making me uneasy.

"Who are you?" I ask and lift up my hands looking at the person ready to zap them and take a dragon to get Toothless. They don't answer and I can't tell if this person is a male or a female because of all the armor. Ugh, I don't have time for this!

"The dragon thief?" I ask and they continue to slowly circle around me and I let out a breath trying to calm down and don't lower my hands and the person says nothing, "Uh, Drago Bludvist?" I ask backing up slightly to the dragons behind me and snowflakes spin around my fingers and the person stops and looks at me, "Do you even understand what I'm saying?" I ask and the person spins their staff and slams it onto the ground a rattle noise sounding I lift up my hands further and stop as I hear a roar.

 _Toothless's roar_.

A dragon flies forward with Toothless in his claws and said dragon is dropped onto the ground and I race forward to him, "Toothless!" I cry and Toothless shakes off water before he looks up at me. I grab his head in a hug one arm around his back, "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay." I murmur to him assuring myself more than him. He's alive! He's alive! Toothless rubs into my arm and looks at me happily and any water still on him freezes from my touch, "I'm glad to see you too, bud." I say.

Toothless licks me and for once I don't protest as the spit freezes, "You really had me worried there." I say and glance at the person who's just watching our reunion. Toothless rubs into my arm again and the person shakes their staff; the rattle noise cuts through the air again and I back up slightly on arm still on Toothless.

The dragons in front of us open their jaws and flame fills their mouths lighting the cave. How did they do that? I look at the person and Toothless growls lowly a promise of death if you come near growl and backs up and I follow him. He wraps his tail around my feet looking at the person untrusting. I feel the same.

The person drops the wooden shield they had in one hand and the staff and walks forwards on their hands and knees to Toothless and he glares and hisses at them and backs up more and I follow his suit. The person walks forward and lifts out their hand and Toothless follows it and falls to the ground next to me, asleep kicking back a leg, the person runs a hand along his jaw before they look up at me.

My eyes widen with unease and I lean back as their hand starts to reach for my face. What?

They reach forward and for my shoulder and I back up leaning away as much as I can. "Uh, uh…" I stutter and the person touches my shoulder and parts of my neck where the scar from the Stormcutter is and their hands twitch from the cold or feeling the scar I can't tell.

They back up breathing heavily and stop and look up at me from their crouch, "Haedryin?" They murmur the voice female. I look at her in confusion I don't ever remember giving anyone even similar to her my name and to the outside world I'm just known as the Snow Queen. Has Heeth been spreading things?

I look at her glancing at Toothless for a second before I look back at the women, she pulls off her helmet blue eyes staring up at me long brown hair, greying tied back she looks at me and puts her helmet to the side.

"C-could it be?" She asks then looks up at me scanning me before her eyes land on the horn strapped onto my belt, "After all these years." She says and stands up looking at me with wide eyes. "How is this possible?" She murmurs. I look at her and pull my hands away from my chest. Who is this woman and how does she know me?

"Should I-Should I know you?" I ask looking at her and her eyes fill with sadness.

"No." She says and then looks up at me, "You were only a babe." She says and I look at her trying to figure out who on Earth she was, I knew of no one that I haven't seen for that long. She looks back at me her eyes growing almost sorrowful. "But a mother never forgets."

I take in a sharp shaky breath.

No.

My mother is dead.

My mother is very, very, very dead!

Yet here she is standing perfectly fine in front of me. No, no, no, no, no.

My breaths turn ragged and she lifts up a hand trying to calm me. "Shh," She shushes and then she looks behind her before she looks back at me again, "come." She commands and starts to scamper off.

* * *

 **Authors Note: :O**

 **Please review!**


	7. Valka's Sanctuary

**Author's Note: Third update today! I think it might be more or less... Huh. Um, yeah enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Valka's Santuary

"Uh, hold on! Wait just minute-" I start chasing after Valka, - _my mother_ \- through the dark tunnels Toothless right behind me.

"This way." She interrupts and looks back at me for a second eyes bright. No! No 'this way' I want answers!

"Come back here!" I command.

"Come!" She orders and slides over a rock. I race after her swinging over several rocks and slipping across others. This is ridiculous! I mean, there's crazy then there's this! My mother is alive! Where has she been for all this time!?

"You can't just say something like that run off!" I say and she doesn't look back at me swinging over more rocks as if she's been doing it for years, which I guess she has. "You're my _mother!?"_

"Come." Valka commands and looks back at me waving a hand.

I duck under a large rock and toss my bangs from my eyes trying to see in the dark better, "I mean, what the-do-do you grasp how insane that sounds?" I demand. I mean, sure someone's who's been dead for nineteen years, raised from the dead again. I can't believe this.

"Come, come quickly." She commands and swings over the top of a large rock.

"I have questions!" I argue and jump for the top of the rock but miss it because of my short height. Stupid peg leg. "What have you been all this time?" I ask and leap for the top my fingers sliding down it again. Toothless shoves against my back and I grab the edge of the rock sliding over it thanking Toothless wordlessly.

I hit the ground with a yelp and scramble to my feet chasing after the woman. For the love of Thor would it kill her to slow down!?

"W-what have you been doing?" I say and manage to get to my feet ducking under a few more rocks, "T-they said you were dead. Everyone thinks you were eaten by-" I stop mid sentence as I break out of the tunnels into a large sanctuary. My step stutters with shock.

There's a large waterfall pouring down the middle of it with a colossal lake, dragons fly around large stalagmites covered in moss and plant life down the middle. The air is filled with dragons dozens of species I don't even recognize, I doubt even Fishlegs would be able to name them.

I take a step forward then a few more watching baby Gronckles wrestle for a second Toothless right behind me. What is this place? It's...breathtaking.

I duck slightly as a large dragon flies over my head it's neck as thick as me. I toss my hair from my face, watching the dragons fly freely with wide eyes.

This is amazing. I've never seen anything like it in my life. As we walk further into the nest I can spot dozens of waterfalls not just one across the walls, the dragons jump off the large salemites joining the other dragons in the sky and I can spot a few species I realize, Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmares, Raincutters, Timberjacks..

Toothless growls lowly and I glance at him before spotting he's glaring at something. I follow his gaze towards a large overhang of the cliffside were standing on spotting the same Stormcutter and my moth-Valka.

I take a step back towards Toothless in shock sucking in a breath. I blink several times and can feel the frost spreading under my foot as I stare up at Valka, "This is where you've been, for twenty years?" I demand staring at her with shock taking a step back. Technically it's more like nineteen but I'm almost twenty. Two or three months short.

The woman gives a brisk nod.

I bite my lip slightly, "Y-you've been rescuing them."

Another nod.

I scan around the sanctuary for several more seconds as Toothless sits back behind me, "Unbelieveable." I murmur.

"You're not upset?" Valka murmurs softly.

"What? No," I say quickly. Yes, actually I am. "I-I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around to be frank." I admit. You stayed away for twenty years, I don't understand, I'm not sure I want to. What right did she have to leave us for nineteen years? What about my powers? I couldn't feel for fifteen years, does she know, did she care? If she did, didn't she know I would be executed on the spot at discovery?

I keep the thoughts to myself and using wild hand gestures finish my thought, "It's not everyday you learn that your mother is some sort of crazy, feral, vigilante, dragon lady."

"Oh," Valka says with a soft chuckle. Her dragon raises it's wing and helps her to the ground, "Well at least I'm not boring, right?"

A dragon moves forward sniffing my arm and I rest a hand against its cheek, "Well I suppose there is that one specific thing." I murmur and she moves forward towards me. I ignore every instinct within me crying out: FLEE! And let her move forward.

"D-do you like it?" She asks hesitantly.

"I-I, I don't have the words…" I trail off turning my attention to Toothless as dozens of dragons move forward all of them trying to sniff him. Toothless growls angrily at all of them giving a sharp scowl and they scamper off guilty expressions playing across their features.

Valka laughs softly and leans down next to Toothless looking at me, "C-can I?" She asks. I give a brisk nod and she moves towards Toothless dropping her staff out as she laughs running a hand over his head, "Oh, he's beautiful!"

I move behind her watching her with unblinking eyes as Toothless rubs against her happily, he trusts her. I have to try to too. "Oh, incredible." She says and I give a faint smile watching both of them. "He might very well be the last of his kind," Toothless rolls over onto his back and Valka's posture brightens even further, "and look! He's your age!"

"Wow." I breathe.

"No wonder you get along so well." Valka says and mimics Toothless's head motions laughing. Toothless grins and retracts his teeth, "And retractable teeth! How did you manage-" Valka asks and I tense my posture going rigid. Oh no.

"I found him in the woods." I murmur, "He'd been shot down and wounded." I clasp my hands behind my back ringing my fingers together. She's probably going to kill me if I admit _, I_ shot him down _, I_ crippled him and gave him no flight.

At my words, Valka turns and looks back at me her eyes hard. Here it comes….She moves to the right of Toothless to a blue green dragon, "This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Dragon Bludvist's iron traps."

She turns and picks up her staff moving towards another dragon and gently lifting up it's wing, "This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting." She moves forward to another dragon lifting up her hand over it's dead grey eyes, "This poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a Treesnare and left to die all alone and scared."

The dragon changes colors at her words leaning into her happily. I bite my lip heavily tasting blood and run my fingers over the knuckle of my right hand. "And what of this?" Valka asks and lifts up Toothless's prosthetic red tailfin staring at me with hate in her eyes but not for me, "Did Drago or his trappers do this to?"

"Oh," I let out an uneasy laugh tossing my head so my bangs fall in front of my eyes. Valka looks up at me as if startled by the laugh. "Yeah, huh, well, crazy this is…I'm actually the one who shot him down." I say and rub the top of Toothless's head. He purrs fondly and I scratch behind his head avoiding eye contact with Valka but I can sense her gaze on me. "Hey, i-it's okay though," I say reassuringly and roll my eyes slightly looking down at Toothless, "he got me back. Right bud? You couldn't save all of me could you? You just had to make it even, so, " I say and lean against Toothless head throwing up my left leg the skirt falling away to reveal my prosthetic leg and the black pants.

"Peg leg!" I call cheerily at Valka's horrified face.

Toothless shoves under my forcing me onto his back and I let out a soft laugh scratching under his head deeply as he sticks his tongue out staring at me happily. Valka laughs slightly giving a uneasy look, "Eb, what did your father think of your Night Fury friend?"

I snort and Valka looks up at me, "He didn't take it to well." I admit and Valka nods slightly her face twisting as if expecting it, "But then he changed, they all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their very own."

Valka huffs softly, "Ha, if only it were possible." She murmurs.

"No, really-" I start.

"Believe me,"She says and looks up from Toothless, "I tried as well. But people are not capable of change, Haedryin; some of us were just born different." Her dragon races off towards the waterfall and Valka turns sighing slightly, "Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. It was a very unpopular opinion. Then one night, a dragon broke into our house finding you in the cradle, I rushed to protect you but what I saw...was proof of everything I believed, this wasn't a vicious beast but a kind intelligent gentle creature whose soul reflected my own. You are your father nearly died that night; all because I couldn't kill a dragon."

I sigh softly, "Runs in the family." I say quietly.

Valka's eyes feel with sorrow, "It broke my heart to stay away-" She starts mournfully. It did? "But I believed you'd be safer off if I did." She says looking up at me pleadingly as if she's trying to reassure herself that's the reason she stayed away.

No, I don't understand, how could she think I'd be safer with my powers? If I was the mother of me, I would have gone back and taken myself. That's what would have been "safer"."Why?" I demand and she looks up at me. "Why did you think I'd be safer, don't you know?" I say my voice coming out as a hoarse whisper at the end. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, green eyes narrowing as she tries to understand what I'm talking about.

She doesn't know.

 _She doesn't know._

"Know what?" Vakla asks hesitantly and I shake my head slightly backing up.

I close my eyes tightly for a second before looking up at her, "About my powers." I answer and her eyes widen with slight disgust and surprise.

"You're cursed?" She asks and stares at me for several long seconds.

"It's _not_ a curse." I say my voice cracking mid sentence. I'm not cursed! I'm not! I'm not! Am I defending myself, or reassuring?

Valka stares at me for several long seconds her eyes studying me firmly as if searching for some sort of mark that will proclaim me as dangerous or abnormal. "Hmm," She says finally. I take in a breath the air coming in slightly choked. "I remember that." she says after another moment of stretched silence between us. I open my eyes staring at her in surprise. "Snow, ice," Valka murmurs before meeting my gaze.

She forgot. That's why she didn't come for me. That's why she left me on Berk thinking all was fine.

I lift up my head, "And lighting." I add and throw my hands forward firing a blast of the purple lighting towards her. She back and the lighting sails past her smashing into a wall with a loud pop.

"That's something to process." Valka says finally before smiling though I can tell it's strained.

"How did you survive?" I ask trying to break the small tension between us. Accepting the change on topic quickly, Valka moves forward towards the edge of a cliff.

"Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me, he must have thought I belonged here, in the home of the great Bewilderbeast." She says and gestures towards a giant white and black dragon I'm surprised I missed in all my scanning. He has a feather crown and it's easy to spot him now I know of his presence, "The alpha species one of hte very few that still exists. Every nest has its queen but this is the king of all dragons, with his icy breath this graceful giant built our nest; a save haven for dragons everywhere."

We move forward and my eyes widen, "Wait that's the ice spitter; he's responsible for all that destruction?" I demand. Valka laughs softly and I spot Toothless running around in the background through the corner of my eye.

"He protects us." Valka argues. "We all live under his care, and his command." Valka says and the smaller wide eyed dragons race past us, still big enough for me to ride easily but their easily still children, "All but the babies of course." Valka says and gives a laugh, "Who listen to no one."

The Bewilderbeast blows the dragons away from his face and looks up at us turning his head to look at me. His eye is easily as tall as I am, maybe even bigger than Dad. Valka gives a low bow and I stare the dragon in bewilderment. So this is the ice spitter, he sort of reminds me of me in a way.

Toothless gives a hesitate bow as if he doesn't really want to but respects the dragon enough. "I've lived among them for twenty years Haedryin, discovering their secrets." Valka says. The Bewilderbeast stares at me for several more seconds before blowing a breath on me and dipping his head in a bow.

I shake the snow from my face and stare at him in shock. He's the alpha, I should be bowing to him. Not the other way around. Valka sits up and stares at me for several long moments before smiling, "Your highness." She says and bows again this time to me.

"What is he doing?" I ask. The Bewilderbeast lifts his mighty head up again and turns away towards the rest of the nest.

Valka smiles at me, "It's because of your powers." She says and I give her a half look.

"Sorry?"

"He's declared you as an equal or above that. To him, you are the Dragon Princess." Valka explains with a smile. I have to bite hard on my tongue to keep my jaw from plummeting to the ground with a long clang. Everything clicking into place, how the dragons would bow to me after seeing my powers, why they wouldn't kill me, why with the Defenders of the Wing that Speed Stinger looked horrified at the thought of harming me.

Seeing my expression Valka gives another laugh, "You must be hungry." She says and I shrug looking over at her.

"Uh yeah, I could eat." I assure.

She smiles and grabs my forearm and leading me forward, "Good, it's feeding time."

* * *

 **Authors Note: :)**

 **Please review!**


	8. A Day Out With Mom

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Day Out With Mom

The wind ripples through my hair as we fly away from the nest. We've been soaring through the air for about five minutes the other dragons behind us in a thick pack. I look back my eyebrows knitting together in confusion before I return my gaze towards Valka. "H-hey, I thought we were going to eat." I say the words coming out as slightly awkward.

I cringe slightly and Cloudjumper pulls to a stop in front of us, Valka raising her hand up to halt Toothless's glide, "Oh we are." She says with a large smile.

A large gurgling noise pipes up like a humming deep within my chest and I look down over the side of Toothless as my other half looks at the ocean as well. I can make out the blurry form of the Bewilderbeast before he shoves up through the water with a burst of sea foam and ice. He sits there for a second a large growl leaving his large lips before he releases a breath releasing thousands of fish into the air like rain.

My jaw falls with shock and Valka laughs so hard at my expression that she clutches her stomach. That is a lot of fish. Toothless's jaw falls open with happiness and he looks back at me, I wave my hand in a go on gesture and Toothless does so falling forward with such speed that my arm is jerked back behind me before I have time to grab the saddle handle.

Toothless rips dozens of fish out of the air into his mouth and holds them there a happy growl leaving his throat as he stares down at the fish. I grab the saddle handle again as Toothless glides forward a blissful expression playing through his eyes.

000o000

"-Then from Dragon Island inside the Archipelago-" I start to explain pointing down at my map looking up at for Valka but she isn't there. My eyes narrow with confusion and I scan around me for a second, where on Earth did she-oh. Her staff spins through the air as she moves around me tracing something into the snow.

I watch it for several seconds as she comes next to my side smiling, "There." She says happily.

I stare at the makeshift map for several seconds an awed breath leaving my lips, "Wow." I murmur. I look up at her smiling and she returns it both of us snapping our gaze left as Toothless rushes past us scribbling into the snow thickly with a icicle. I laugh softly and Valka returns it, she looks down at me confused for a second and I give a shrug.

That's Toothless for you.

Toothless stops drawing and grins shaking his head back and forth as the icicle sticks to his tongue.

000o000

"Whooo!" I call as I grip Toohtless's saddle handles tightly the giant mass of air drifting up shoving us towards the sky. Valka laughs standing on Cloudjumper's neck with ease. I smile softly, it reminds me a lot of Asher, he stands on Stormfly's back all the time.

Several other dragons leap onto the wind and Valka stares at me for several seconds before he posture brightens and she climbs off of Cloudjumper's back moving forward towards the nearest dragon. Toothless looks up at me tongue out a happy expression on his face. I return the it with a large smile and look over at Valka as she swings off of several dragons backs hanging onto others horns with her staff.

She drops onto Toothless's wing and moves across it with ease leaping up and ruffling my hair before moving towards the edge of the wing and sliding down it. I look off the side of Toothless's neck scanning to make sure she isn't dead as Cloudjumper pops up beside me.

Toothless and the Stormcutter pull away from the larger group of dragons and Valka lets out a long sigh, "Oh, when I'm up here I don't even feel the cold, I just feel-" She starts and I look forward rubbing Toothless's neck slightly.

"Free."

We share a smile and she throws her arms out at me happily, "This is what it is to be a dragon, Haedryin."

I grin and pull Toothless's prosthetic forward, unlatching several straps from his saddle. "It's all good and well to call yourself a dragon but can you fly?" I ask rhetorically and stand on Toothless's back racing forward and leaping off of it.

I throw my arms out and the ice fabric spreads in the wing snapping my upwards with the air. I laugh softly realizing what I just did. And it's incredibly satisfying. Everytime my heart ached to go running up to my mother like the other Vikings screaming, " _mommy! Look! Look what I did!"_ because that's what I'm doing.

I twist my wrist slightly spreading the fin along my back and let out a happy laugh twisting around to look back at Valka and Cloudjumper but only see Toothless trying to catch up with me. Where did they go? Did they- Valka's head pops up next to my right hand her eyes wide with awe and amazement.

I flip around again and stare forward my eyes widening. Well cats.

The giant arch spreading across the span of land and I are going to make a happy connection one I probably won't walk away from. I let out a startled yelp and twist trying to aim for the opening between the two as Toothless's talon brushes against my leg. The sudden force even if gentle sends me plummeting towards the ground and I smash into the snow face first.

It blankets around me and I struggle upwards throwing my arms up the snow exploding out like dragon fire. "Whoo! Almost!" I yell and leap on top of the mass of frozen water vapor staring at Toothless. I spin my hand the fin exploding into a puff of snowflakes, "We just about had it that time!" I say and Toothless shoots me a murderous glare before swinging his tail forward and smacking my legs out from under me.

I smash into the snow on my back and groan, "Ugh." I get to my feet and brush off several layers of snow as Valka races forward picking up the ice fabric and holding it in her fingers for several seconds. "Whoa, incredible." She says and I spread my fingers out the ice fabric exploding into a dozen snowflakes. I lift my hand up and without looking back and Toothless send a large wave of snow at him.

If he's going to be snarky, I will be to. _Older brothers._

"Well not bad yourself." I say and Valka smiles resting a hand on my shoulder and moving up to my face before pulling back. Her fingers twitch for a second before she rests her hand on my cheek again. I lean into it and she gently brushes her fingers over my pale skin her eyes wide.

"All this time you took after me." She breathes and gathers my bangs in her fingers tucking them behind me ear, her face falls, "And where was I?" She rests a hand on my shoulder I steady the ground, "I'm so sorry, Haedryin. C-can we start over? Will you give me another chance?"

I look up at her, "I can teach you all I've learned these last twenty years, like, " she moves towards Toothless and presses in between his neck. His head twitches slightly and a pair of double fins spreads across his back.

"Whoa." I breathe.

"Now he can make those tight turns." Valka says happily. Toothless moves forward towards me hopping several steps as he goes his tongue out as he taps the fins together happily. I laugh slightly and rest a hand on his head as he twists around clapping the fins together again.

"Did you know about this?" I breathe.

Valka laughs, "Oh, every dragon has its secrets." She promises. "And, I'll show them all to you, we can unlock every secret discover every last species, as mother and daughter." Valka says happily putting an arm around my shoulders. Toothless leaps into the snow diving deep into it's depths and popping out covering Cloudjumper in some. The Stormcutters eyes flash with annoyance and he tips his head covering Toothless in the snow.

I laugh watching both of them. "This gift we share, Haedryin," Valka says and I turn looking at her, "it bonds us. This is who you are, Iyn, who we are." Who I am. Who I am is a dragon trainer, she's right. "We will change the world for all dragons, make it a better saf'er place." She says and I nod running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing." I agree and she leans forward wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I freeze in shock before returning it burying my head into her shoulder. Her fur hood is soft but bits of it are frozen and it smells faintly of paint.

Valka squeezes me tighter before I pull back grinning, "Oh this is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago together!" I exclaim and her eyes widen as she walks back to Cloudjumper looking like she might cough on her spit.

"What? No, there will be no talking to Drago." She says firmly.

"But we have to-"

"No. We must protect our own." Valka says and I give an annoyed breath looking up at the sky in annoyance. Wow it is eery how similar Valka and Dad are.

I give an annoyed breath and resist the childish urge to kick the snow in front of me with my foot my eyebrows knitting together in confusion as happy panting catches my attention. I look up as Toothless still with his tongue out, claps his fins together.

* * *

 **Authors Note: :)**

 **Please review!**


	9. For The Dancing And Dreaming

**Authors Note: Yay! Two updates in one day! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 9: For The Dancing And Dreaming

"Well bud," I say as I tighten several straps on my arm wraps sliding Dagur's dagger into it's place and give a half look towards Toothless. He's curled up a few feet away resting, but not asleep. Mom and Cloudjumper left a few minutes ago saying that they were going somewhere and would be back soon. I'm not entirely sure where they're going and I keep trying to ignore the stab of guilt that rings through me at leaving her abruptly without a word.

"We can't wait around for Drago to attack this place, we have to find him first." I say and look down at Toothless as he smacks several hatchlings away as they bite at his ears and other body parts happily.

Toothless growls at all of them and I smile slightly watching him as he stares proudly around himself for several seconds before a gnawing sound catches both of our attention. Toothless lifts up his tail and the hatchling's jaw clamped to it gives a guilty look before scampering off. "Let's go." I say and start to turn around before a hand clamps over my jaw.

A startled murmur of words leaves my lips muffled by the hand and I lift my hands up as Toothless snaps his head around growling, "Easy now." Dad's voice rings out and I pull away from him staring at the Viking in shock.

"Are you kidding me!?" I hiss staring at him for several long seconds, "how did you get in here?"

"The same way we're getting you out." Dad answers and shoves Lighten into my arms. I take the metal and slide it onto my back shaking my head back and forth. We? We who. There is no we.

"We?" I hiss.

"All clear." Gobber's voice rings out and I snap my head up looking at him for several long seconds. Oh boy. Before we leave I should probably tell him about Mom. Dad grabs my elbow and starts to drag me forward.

"Toothless come." Dad commands and my eyes widen. This is bad. Like there is not good and bad and this is bad.

"Uh wait. Uh, dad, t-there's something you should know." I say as he releases my arm starting to drag me through the tunnels.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way." Dad commands and I shake my head back and forth climbing over a large rock. Mom isn't going to be "on the way."

"Yeah, well this isn't an " _on the way_ " kind of update actually." I argue.

"I've heard enough, Iyn." Dad says firmly looking back at me with an annoyed stare.

I swing over a large rock, "More of the Earth shattering development variety." Dad shoves in between a smaller gap sideways.

"Yeah, just add it onto the pile." He commands. I shake my head going through the same gap with ease.

"Wait, uh, oh, Dad! U-unlike most surprises I spring on you this is one you'll like. I promise." I assure as we finally break through the rocks, I stare at his long cloak for several seconds, "You just have to handle it delicately so…" I trail off as we reach where Gobber is standing next to a large opening with a soft glow.

He turns and rests a hand on Dad's shoulder as he passes, "Uh, you might want to take this one." Oh, and it appears it has seen Mom. Gobber sits down with shock for several moments. Dad grumbles something under his breath before he grabs his sword and pulls it from his sheathe moving forward through the gabs his eyes hard.

"Uh Dad, you really should put the sword down." I comment and he stares through the gap walking forward as if in a trance. The sword hits the ground with a clatter as I spot Mom standing ontop of a small hill of snow murmurs a soft, "oh."

I move next to Dad's side wringing my fingers over my other hands knuckle watching them for several seconds as Dad removes his helmet and moves up towards the hill as if slowly being dragged. Mom clenches her staff her lips pursing together, "I know what you're going to say Stoick." She says softly. "How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years and why didn't I come back to you, to our child?"

Dad starts to climb the hill, saying nothing.

"Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could. I pleaded so hard to stop the fighting and find another answer but did any of you listen?" Mom asks, several dragons start to move towards Mom and Gobber nudges my arm softly.

"This is why I never married." He comments softly. I shoot him an annoyed look. Not the time. Toothless and I share a look before returning our gazes towards the two adult Vikings.

"I know that I left you to raise Haedryin on your own; but I thought she'd be be'tter off without me. I was wrong I can see that now." Mom says, Dad is less than a foot away from her and I can't see their faces anymore only the long fur cloak spreading down Dad's back. This can go two ways.

"Oh stop being so stoic Stoick! Go on, shout, scream, _say something_!"

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Dad murmurs softly before leaning forward and embracing Mom in a kiss. The dragon's retreat and I rest a hand on Toothless's neck giving a soft smile. YES! YES! YES!

000o000

"Mom, you'd never even recognize it." I declare later that night as we prepare dinner. The small living space that Mom has been living in for the last few years is big and has a small bed in the corner and a counter against the top wall. I move back and shove open a basket pulling out several fish shoving Toothless's head away as he tries to dig into it, "Where we used to build weapons we now build saddles, wing slings, we even fix dragon teeth! You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed." I say and move forward handing the fish to Dad.

"Mm, your daughter's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this on Val." Dad says.

"Thanks dad."

Dad rests his hands on her shoulders and she jerks forward in surprise the fish spilling across the floor. "Oh," I murmur. Cloudjumper eats the fish in a quick movement and Toothless looks at him unhappily with a sad look. The Stormcutter stares at him for several moments before regurgitating the fish.

Mom's face flushes with embarrassment, "I'm a little out of practice."

Dad laughs and sets several more sticks covered in fish onto the plate, "Well you know, I didn't marry you for your cooking." I take the plate from Mom's hands and move back towards Gobber smiling as he shakes his head.

"Good. Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe." Gobber says and looks at Grump smirking, "I've still got a few knocking around in here."

I set the plate down and move back towards my parents. _My parents._ The thought is weird and hard to process. I'm not sure how to process it honestly.

"Once you move back in with all your dragons, oh Drago won't even stand a chance. Everything will be okay." I say and draw out the word slightly. Mom picks up a pot and moves away from both of us. Dad rests his hands on my shoulders smiling but there's a strict look behind the soft gaze.

"Slow down, Iyn. It's a lot to take in." Dad says and puts his hand around my shoulders both of us staring at Mom's back. Oh. _Oh_. She might not _want_ to come back with us. She hasn't exactly been jumping up for joy since Dad showed himself to her.

"Oh, right, gotcha." I say and move back towards Gobber plopping down on the log being used as a seat watching both of them. My dad starts to softly whistle and the Mom's hands jerk back from the water dripping down the ice as she stares forward with shock. Gobber grins and leans back.

"Oh I love this one." He declares.

My eyes widen as I recognize it, Valka's soft voice ringing through my head. She used to sing it to me when I was little before she was taken by Cloudjumper. _I_ sung it when I was captured by the dragon hunters less than a eight ago.

Dad moves towards Mom as she stares forward frozen in shock. He takes the pitcher from her hands and rests it on the "counter." I stare at them in shock my eyes widening with happiness, "Remember our song Val?" Dad asks softly.

My heart picks up speed watching them, _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me-e."_ Dad says and Valka remains stoic. _"No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my-"_

"STOP ME ON ME JOURN-ey" Gobber starts and his voice dies as he sits back down prusing his lips shut. "Sorry." Really. Just _really?_

Dad looks back at the blacksmith and gives an angry huff before returning to his wife, _"If you will promise me your heart."_ Dad takes his hand in her own clasping their fingers together there's a moment of silence, _"And love..."_ he prompts. Mom says nothing and Dad sighs slowly lowering their hands.

 _"And love me for eternity."_ Mom moves past him taking in a shaky breath as my heart leaps into my throat with happiness. I rest a hand on Toothless's neck both of us grinning wildly. " _My dearest one my darling dear, your mighty words astound me,"_ Valka lifts her hand up and Dad rests his against it both of them starting to dance, _"but I have no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."_

"Ha, ha, ha! _But I will bring you rings of gold and even sing you poetry-"_

"Oh would ya'?"

" _-and I will keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me!"_

 _"I have no use for rings of gold I care not for your poetry-"_

My face breaks into a stupid smile and I look at Gobber in near bliss my fingers tightening on Toothless's neck. Both of them are laughing now, smiling like they haven't been apart for nearly twenty years.

 _"-I only want your hand to hold."_

 _"I only want you near me."_

 _"To love and kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming!"_ They chorus. Gobber leaps to his feet and pulls me to mine.

"Come on, Iyn!" He chants.

 _"Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love beside me! I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!"_ Both sing laughing so hard they can't breath at the end. Gobber singing with them throws out his arm.

 _"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm still gooooinnnggggg_!" I nudge his arm and he stops sending me a sheepish smile, "I'm done." I laugh openly my heart jumping in such immense joy I'm surprised it hasn't left my chest. My parents hug tightly before they pull away resting their hands on each others shoulders.

"I'd though I'd have to die before we did that dance again." Dad says and Mom laughs.

"No need for drastic measures." The two laugh again. Dad gets onto one knee and holds Mom's hand in his own starring up at her.

"For you my dear, anything." Dad promises and my smile widens if possible even more. "Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?" Mom stares at him for several seconds and Toothless shoves against her back forcing him next to Dad. I inwardly cheer and give my brother a tiny thumbs up as I move towards my parents rubbing Toothless's head.

Dad wraps his arms around my shoulders his fingers twitching but remaining firm, "We can be a family. What do you say?" He asks. Toothless shoves his head up next to her and she looks down at him smiling before looking at me then Dad.

"Yes."

My heart leaps again and I look up at Dad with a large smile. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Gobber leaps up next to us resting a hand on my shoulder, "Great." He agrees smiling, "I'll do the cooking."

We all laugh.

"Thank Odin you didn't listen to me Iyn," Dad says and the two break off from me and Toothless moving forward hands intertwined. Toothless looks up at me happily before his eyes narrow and he turns around looking back at the entrance of the cave his eyes slitting.

"Toothless?" I ask in confusion. I stare back at what he's looking at and see the dragons fleeing around the nest, "What's happening?" I question staring at my mom. A thunderous boom echoes through the air and the nest shakes deeply. A small twist of pain rings through me as the ice snaps and I twist around as Mom breaks into a run racing from us.

We all chase after her and my eyes widen as she races onto a large stalk of ice spreading out over the small island the nest is resting on. A giant army rests at the foot.

Cats.

I race up behind her and my eyes widen, "Oh no." I murmur.

Mom turns around her eyes narrowed angrily and Dad grabs her hand, "Val, val, it's alright, it's alright, we're a team now. What do you want to do?" Dad asks and she rests a hand on his then on my shoulder her fingers twitching slightly.

"We have to save the dragons." She says firmly and Dad nods.

"Aye, you've got it." He says and I start to race after my mother, "Come on Iyn!"

* * *

 **Authors Note: :)**

 **Please review!**


	10. Battle Of The Two Alpha's

**Authors Note: Sorry guys. This entire week has been pretty crazy. For those wondering about the parts not from Haedryin's POV like when thr riders attack Drago's base, when this is finished I'm going to post a bonous chapter at the end from Asher's POV. I just wanted the main story to be from Haedryin's like HTTYD 1. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Battle Of The Alpha's

Toothless's wings give a thick whistle and they pierce the wind, soaring across the sky and battlefield. I can spot the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout battling Drago and shake my head slightly tightening my grip on the saddle handles. Probably Asher. He probably assumed that after we didn't return within a few hours we'd been captured, went to advance and was captured himself or sunk into the traps whatever the two I'm just glad they're here.

I scan around us for the Hofferson and Stormfly spotting a blur of colors near the giant stalks of ice. Toothless picking up on what I spotted twists around heading towards the ice. A echoing boom sings through the air as a blast of fire smashes into the ice spike sending it crashing down towards Asher, Stormfly and Erika. Ha, I'm sure that has a fun story behind it.

I lift up my hands and stop the ice from smacking into the two tossing it to the side towards the army, smashing several traps in the process. Toothless loops around and my gaze flickers to Asher as he uncovers from his duck sending me a happy smile.

Toothless whips around and fires a blast down at the traps exploding it into several dozen pieces, "Yeah baby!" I call and twist around in the saddle throwing my hands out and freezing several traps as I wave my hands.

Toothless loops upwards and I tuck up my helmet smirking, "Welcome aboard dragon rider." I greet and Erika yelps gripping Stormfly's saddle tighter.

"Thanks. I think." She says hesitantly.

Asher looks up at me shaking his head softly, "Where have you been?" He demands.

I huff and shrug, "Oh you know, catching up with Mom."

We all look up as Mom riding Cloudjumper spins her staff the Bewilderbeast making his grand entrance with icy breath leaving his long roar. Asher meets my gaze again his jaw dropped, blue eyes wide, "That's your _mother!?"_

I grin and flip down the helmet, "Well now you know where I get my dramatic flare."

Toothless pulls away from the two and I watch the ice spread across the beach, several men leaping out of the way. I throw my hands out and freeze dozens of other traps the large spikes of ice leaping up towards the sky. I pat Toothless's neck, "Come on, Toothless. Show them what you've got bud."

I click back the tailfin and Toothless dives forward towards the traps blasting it apart and releasing a Zippleback with ease. I laugh and look back at it for a second, "Whoo! Atta boy!" I cry and Toothless grins happily before diving back and firing several more rapid plasma blasts towards the traps.

The twins pull up on my left and Snotlout on my right, "I see you've acquainted some friends." Ruffnut says dryly leaning against Barf's horns the ZIppleback dodging the nets fired at them with relative ease.

"And didn't invite us to the getting-to-know-you party." Tuffnut adds.

I shrug and pull up the top of my helmet, "Sorry guys, little busy. Next time, I'll make sure to send out letters."

"You better." Tuffnut says.

Snotlout snorts at that and Fishlegs rolls her eyes. I grin and my eyes narrow slightly as a long, loud war cry echoes through the air. I squint and manage to spot a black haired dreadlocked man standing a few feet away from Mom spinning a metal staff over his head.

The ocean seems to spit slightly water popping upwards before the boats split apart a large dragon emerging from the water and spitting out foam everywhere. Huh, deep beach. "Another one?" I groan. How many Bewilderbeasts are there!?

Toothless dives past the dragon, "That is a Class Ten! Class Ten!" Fishlegs shouts behind me.

The two alphas smack their tusks together and I bite down on my lip heavily, Toothless and I scout around for other dragons in need of assistance but the battling alphas have locked my attention.

The grey and silver dragon shoves his tusks against the white one and I shake my head slightly. I shall call Drago's Temperamental, for that is what he is. Temperamental shoves his tusks against the other Bewilderbeast's neck shoving him upwards before smacking him against the ground and shoving his horns into the dragon's chest.

My eyes widen with horror and I shove up the top of my helmet, "No." I breathe in horror as Toothless gives a small growl of panic.

Temperamental lifts up his giant head and roars into the wind, his breaths coming out with thick frost. My head fogs slightly and I shake it back and forth a few times watching as the dragons stop all fighting their heads jerking up eyes narrowing to slits before heading towards Temperamental and landing at his feet in a bow.

Cats, cats, cats, cats….

"FINISH HER!" Drago roars his voice echoing through the air. Toothless pulls up and Temperamental takes in a deep breath before firing a long row of ice towards Cloudjumper. Ha, ha, not on my watch.

I release the saddle and jerk my hands upwards the ice spiraling towards the sky in tall spires. I shake my head slightly, "Toothless, come on." I say and guide him over towards where Drago is standing watching the alpha attack my parents.

Toothless lands and I jump off his back, as the tall man turns. His face is scarred in three long gashes like he took a claw across the face and he holds a type of madness in his eyes. I shake my head and toss my helmet to the side as I move forward, "Stop." I command.

Drago lets out several long laughs deep and throaty as he stares at me, "This is the great dragon master?" He demands staring at me for several seconds. I lift up a hand to keep Toothless from stalking me and happily tackling Drago. "Wielder of ice and snow, Winters' Mistress, child of Stoick the Vast?"

EIther he has been paying thick attention to the rumors running across the archipelago or Asher or another spilled. "What shame he must feel." Drago finishes his voice a thick snarl. I shake my head. Yeah, whatever, I grew up with attitude.

"All of this loss; and for what? To become unstoppable, to rule the world?" I ask and Drago purses his lips giving a slight nod of approval looking around himself. That disgusts me. "Dragons they-they are kind amazing creatures that can bring people together." I say and Drago turns finally making eye contact with me shoving his staff into the ground as he pulls off several latches around his chest revealing that his entire left arm his missing.

My eyes widen.

"Or tear them apart. You see, I know how it is to live in fear, to watch my village burn my family taken." Drago says and starts to circle me his hot breath smacking into my cheek. I do my best to withhold a flinch but fail. "And even as a boy, left with nothing. I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world." Drago says and I clench my fists.

"Then why a dragon army?"

"Well," Drago says and looks back at me his stare enough to make any sane person run. "You need dragons to conquer other dragons."

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you. And..to get rid of those who won't." I correct my voice coming out slightly venomous towards the end. Drago laughs again.

"Clever girl." He comments.

I back up towards Toothless slightly, "The world wants peace," I say and Drago advances towards me as Toothless growling murderously does the same from behind, "and we have the answer; back on Berk." I say. I lift out a hand to stop Toothless from moving forward any further, "Just let me show yo-"

"No." Drago says firmly. His eyes hold a slight mad glint as he stares at me his lips twitching on what looks like a deranged smile, "Let me show you." My stomach plummets to my feet. I have a terrible feeling. Drago lifts up his head and shouts into the wind the loud cry causing Temperamental to lift his head towards us.

I back up to be out of the way of Drago's mad swings with his staff.

Temperamental turns towards us and Drago shoves his staff into the ground as I back up ice spreading across the ground at my unease.

Drago turns towards me this time he is smiling. A deranged smile that doesn't fit his face. "No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha, controls them all." Drago points at his alpha than past me towards Toothless.

Toothless's ears twitch slightly before he starts to twitch madly. "Toothless?" I ask and lift out my hands to him. His eyes squeeze shut as he jerks more widely like something is taking over his brain-Temperamental.

"Toothless?" I repeat and lift out my hands to touch him but he pulls away from it his whole body racking with the pain.

"Witness true strength, the strength of will over others." Drago says and Toothless's head lifts up his ears lowered, eyes in a thin tight line like the very thought of thinking pains him. My heart starts to pick up speed with worry, panic, and fear. "Against it you are nothing." Drago taunts.

Toothless's struggles stop and his head lifts up, Drago's silver blade pointing towards me. Toothless's head turns slowly as if in a trance all emotion wiped from his face. His eyes are narrowed to thin slits a murderous growl building up in his throat, I back up slightly.

 _"Kill the girl."_ The voice rings through my head and I nearly slip back in shock. I can hear it!?

Toothless moves forward.

"Uh...what did he just tell you?" I ask despite the face I am more than aware of what Temperamental commanded. I lift up my hands backing up away from Toothless fear starting to curl around my insides. "Toothless stop!" I plead, "Snap out of it!"

Toothless still moves forward slowly his teeth baring.

"Toothless come on, please!" I beg snow starting to fall through the worry ringing through me.

I back up and see behind me is a long stretch of ice, I'm cornered. "Toothless no!" I plead my voice coming out as a thick beg. My back hits the back of the ice and I lift my hands out towards my dragon trying to calm my racing heart but it does nothing.

"Toothless!" I shout.

The sound of a plasma blast builds up.

"Don't!"

"HAEDRYIN!" Dad's voice yells echoing towards me. I snap my head right and see him advancing towards me my hand snaps out ice building on the edges of my fingers.

"DAD NO!" I yell and my gaze flickers back towards Toothless's blast builds up power-

"IYN!" Dad roars.

" _DON'T!"_ I yell throwing my hand out towards him, my eyes widen as a blast of blue light flies from my fingertips,

-and the plasma blast is fired.

A force shoves against me feeling colder than anything I've ever touched before and a flash of white blinds me and the sound of ice shattering rings through my ears.

* * *

 **Authors Nore: Yup...two years and I still cry at Stoick's death. I'm going to go find some tissues..eh, who am I kidding that's what arms and sleeves were invented for. :)**

 **Please review!**


	11. Stoick's Ship

**Authors Note: Yeah! I'm gonna try and finish this today! ;) :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Stoick's Ship

Ragged breaths.

I take in several panting breaths looking down at my hands for several long seconds before lifting my head up staring at Toothless. Smoke is rising from between his teeth. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. He's never matched it better, not when I freed him five years ago, not when I was attacked by the Skrill never.

I turn my head left towards where my dad should be but see nothing but large chunks of metal, clothing and scattered bits of ice in every direction.

No.

No.

 _NO!_

I scramble to my feet away from Toothless as fast as I possibly can before he finishes his job. I race towards the scattered bits of ice my fingers grasping several pieces of it and clutching it in my palms the rough edges digging into my palms and drawing blood.

"No." I breathe my breath coming out shaky. The snow picks up speed to a thick blizzard and Mom breaks through it spotting the ice and then skidding to her knees and digging through it pulling out a bit of Dad's helmet. "No."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." I plead and fall to my knees the blizzard freezing in place the wind stopping and all is still around us the snowflakes frozen in place. I wrap my arms around myself in a hug as I stare at the ice my head shaking back and forth several times.

He's _dead._

 _Why!?_

Why did this have to happen. The tears start to fall down my cheeks hitting the ground and freezing there. Mom's rests a hand on my shoulder comfortingly but it's shaky; I stare at the biggest pile my heart feeling as if it's going to stop pumping.

I hear several thumps and some distant part of me recognizes it to be dragons landing. I can't breathe. How could Toothless-I-...

"Oh, no." Asher's voice rings out. It's small but with the silence around us he might as well have yelled it. There's a small moment before Asher's arm wraps around me in a half hug but his grip is tight as he can get it without freezing his arm off.

A small growl catches my attention and hate feels me at the sound. I wish I'd left him to die on that canyon floor, I wish I'd left him flightless and hadn't saved him countless times, I wish I'd had the courage to murder that beast.

Toothless.

I lift my head up and stare as Toothless's nose digs into the shards sniffing it. I leap to my knees and shove his head away from it, "No! Get away from him!" I shout pushing as hard as I can.

Toothless backs up his eyes wide looking like a lost puppy, "Go!" I shout and Toothless stares at me for several seconds before he scampers off.

"It's not his fault. You know that." Mom says softly. I fall to my knees again guilt racing through me. _How can I think_ I'd rather have him dead? I couldn't live. Breathe. He's my best friend, my brother.

My eyes close tightly and Asher clasps his fingers in mine. I lean against his shoulder staring down at the ice feeling almost completely numb.

"Come on! Rally the men and meet me at Berk!" Drago shouts. I lift my head up and stare at him spotting the deranged man on top of Toothless.

NO!

"Toothless." I murmur before I scramble to my feet racing towards him, I'll kill Drago and dance on his grave for touching my dragon.

"No don't!" Mom shouts and grabs my shoulders and under my arm to stop me from advancing. I struggle in her grasp and it tightens as the dragons and the Bewilderbeast move out towards the ocean, Toothless becoming a smaller dot.

Drago's men give several loud yells as they start to race back towards the boats the army growing smaller. My legs give out and I collapse to my knees again my breaths coming out as shaky and broken.

How could I let this happen?

Toothless didn't understand.

It's like the Skrill all over again. I didn't even offer him an ounce of pity just shoved him aside like a murderer. It isn't his fault. It's Dragos.

My hands fall onto my lap as I stare down at the snow for what feels like hours until the last of Drago's boats are a dot the beach completely empty of the army and any dragons.

I watch frozen as they pick up the bits and pieces of the ice that they can rements of Dad's clothing and his helmet moving towards a ship the twins tracked down a few minutes ago. He might have survived if not for me.

I blasted him.

I froze him in place so he couldn't run.

 _I_ did this.

The snow blows around me in a thick blizzard and as the other riders and Mom move forward towards the boat, Asher pulls back heading towards me. He stops and drops next to me his eyes brimmed with tears, mine, I'm sure are red, raw and look near bleeding through all my sobs. Asher stares at me for several long seconds before moving forward and wrapping me in a tight hug.

I lean into his hold burying my head into his shoulder.

Why couldn't I have been quicker, why couldn't I have listened?!

"Milady, breathe." Asher orders quietly. "It's going to be okay."

No it's not.

I don't say anything but force myself to suck in small breaths. After several more minutes Gobber's uneven steps catch my attention. I lift my head from Asher's shoulder staring at the man, "The boats ready." He says quietly.

000o000

"May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield, may they sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths Valhalla and know that you've taken your place among the table of kings."

I take the bow and arrow from Gobber's hand as he lifts it towards me, my fingers brushing over the wood and frosting it. Pain. It hurts.

Dead.

I will never see him again.

Now, because of _me,_ he's gone. You weren't supposed to go to Valhalla so soon! You can't leave me here. I take in a slow steady breath lifting my eyes up towards the boat but my vision is blurred through the frozen tears. Gobber rests a hand against my shoulder comfortingly for a second before moving away towards Erika, mom and the other riders. "For a great man has fallen," Gobber begins again his words shaky, "a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a friend."

I purse my lips tightly to withhold a outbreak of sobs before lowering the oil greased arrow towards the burning ashes. The tip lights aflame immediately and I lift the bow up pulling the arrow back with my left hand and raise my eyes towards the boats taking in a breath burying choking sobs and release the burning wood towards the wind.

My fingers rest open for a second watching the arrow sail through the air before it hits the deck with a _thump_ I hear from my position on the beach. I lower the bow and don't look towards the other riders but watch the seven other flaming arrows sail through the air before hitting the deck of the ship. The boat goes up in flames the sail and fabric over dad burning quickly.

I toss the bow to the side and move forward towards the edge of the cliff my skirt dragging out behind me. I watch the flames for several seconds my heart aching. Those flames, fire had meant protection and safety for years from Toothless and now, nothing but destruction and death. I purse my lips tighter and close my eyes feeling the first flake of snow hit my nose.

Cold.

Frozen and broken.

I open my eyes and release a breath, "I'm sorry dad."

Why, why, why! Why did it have to be now, why did he have to go, why _him_? Why couldn't that plasma blast have hit _me_ instead! It should have, it could have, it would have been better if it did.

"I'm not the chieftess you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was. I...don't...know.." I trail off my sobs threatening to overtake my words. I release a heavy sigh and look away from the boats towards the ground where the snow is sticking to the thick vegetation, rocks and dirt. _"It's a mess, you've lost everything, your father, your tribe your best friend."_ Asher's voice rings through my head.

Let me freeze time! Oh let me freeze time before it turns cold!

It is a mess.

Toothless is gone, dad is dead, and who knows how long it'll be before Drago wipes out Berk. Everything is gone.

I sense movement behind me but don't turn before I feel mom's gentle hand running through my bangs. She gathers them in her fingers and tucks them behind my ear before standing next to my side, hands behind her back. "You came early into this world." She says and I look up at her. This really isn't helping, at all, at my birth, dad was still alive. "Such a wee thing, so frail, so fragile, so cold," She rests a hand on my shoulder and moves into my sightline, "I feared you wouldn't make it."

We both look up at the burning boat, "But your father….he never doubted." She says after a pause and moves in front of me, blue eyes focused on me. She rests both her hands on my shoulder's fingers drawing away but remain firmly planted. "He always said you'd become the strongest of them all,"Mom says and I look up at her my eyes wide. He said that about me? But I was born in a snowstorm, the temperatures below freezing...everyone was sure of my death, my dad I thought would be one of those, logic over fantasy he used to say. _Used_ to."And he was right."

He was? She lifts up my chin forcing me to meet eyes with her. She runs her hand through the tips of my frozen hair again, "You have the heart of a chieftess and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together." Mom says and I blink heavily. _"That_ is who you are, Haedryin."

I look up towards the boats again and glace at mom as she shifts to the side letting me pass. No, it's not okay, no the pain isn't gone, no it doesn't bring reverse time. But, it is, comforting, somehow everything is going to be okay. Maybe not today, or tomorrow or overmorrow, but it will be.

I move forward towards the edge of the cliff watching the smoke rise up through the falling snow."I-I was so afraid of becoming my dad, mostly because I never thought I could." I admit brushing a tear away with the back of my hand. "H-how do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless?" He was, I am so sorry dad!

"I guess you can only try." I say before narrowing my eyes. I am the Snow Queen, Winter's Mistress the heir of Berk and Drago Bludvist will not be the end of me. Of Berk. Because now, I understand. A chief protects his own, Toothless is one of mine, I am getting him back. He is my other half. I will not-I cannot live with myself leaving him in Drago's clutches.

And Berk, it's my island now, I am technically the chieftess, and I will protect it. I turn and look back at the other riders meeting eyes briefly with Asher, "A chief protects his own." I quote and mom's and Asher's eyes widen at my words. "We're going back."

Ruffnut huffs moving away from where Tuffnut's arm was around her shoulder as they held each other tightly. "Uh with what?" Tuffnut asks disbelievingly.

"He took all the dragons." Ruffnut adds and I smirk slightly tossing my hair from my face.

"Not all of them."

* * *

 **Authors Note: :D :D :D**

 **Please review!**


	12. Back To Berk

**Authors Note: Baby chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Haedryin!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Back To Berk

"AHHH!"

"WHOOAA!"

"AHHHH!"

The nine small dragons zip through the tunnels in a quick rapid pace as we try to guide them through it. I keep a firm grip on one of the spikes spreading across the dragon's back. Baby dragons listen to absolutely no one and Mom shook her head in amazement as I suggested it.

"WHOA, WHOA I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Fishlegs shouts behind me.

I don't look back at her focusing ahead firmly on the ice ledges and trying to block it.

"We can't fly these things!" Tuffnut shouts in heavy annoyance behind me.

"Yeah no kidding!" Fishlegs agrees.

The riders let out several more shouts of fear and panic, Asher pulls up next to me managing to keep as good a grip as me and my mom, "But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys to?" He asks.

I shake my head, "They're babies, they don't listen to anyone." I retort and he ducks a large ice spike.

"Whatever you say, I've learned by now to trust plan B more than A." Asher says and I roll my eyes.

"Very funny." I retort.

"This is-!" Gobber starts but smashes into a wall, "Very dangerous! AHHH!" The dragons dive under an arch and Gobber manages to pull up his dragon again, "Some might suggest is totally conceived!"

"Well it's a good thing that I never listen." I say with slight bitterness and look up at the blacksmith before focusing on the dragon again.

Gobber takes a tunnel on the left and there's a wall between us through the holes he glances at me, "So," He says and a wall blocks us for a second, "What is your-" Another pause, "Plan?"

I bite my lip slightly, "Get back Toothless and kick Drago's-" I start but Snotlout's piercing cry rings up:"HEADS UP!" I guide the dragon under the arch and my eyes widen before I sigh slightly.

"And that thing."

There's a thick thump as several of the riders and the dragons smack into it.

000o000

When we reach Berk hours later through the thick fog surrounding the island ever present the territory markers are destroyed and the island is covered in ice and the Temperamental is leaning over the island that's covered in ice.

"No." I murmur sucking in a breath of horror. Idiot, idiot, idot.

"He took all the dragons!" Fishlegs exclaims.

I look up spotting a giant mass of dragons flying in aimless circles I can't believe I missed my first glance.

My eyes harden my resolve settling, "Distract the alpha; try to keep his focus off of Toothless." I command and hte other riders nod before Tuffnut shakes his head.

"Uh, how?" He asks.

Erika pulls up beside the two Thorstens flying side by side, "Have you forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't rangle-AH!." The baby dragon dives down without Erika's consent. "Except this one!" Snotlout rolls her eyes and snorts.

"Amater."

I stare forward at the Berkian's huddling behind buildings and several of them spot me and the other riders pointing up at us, "Hey look, It's Haedryin!"

Yeah, that small hope of keeping our arrival quiet just diminished.

Focus.

We can do this.

We have to.

The Berkian's-my people break into cheers throwing their hands up happily and our small group of dragons fly over their heads.

The other riders break away from me as I carefully guide the small dragon past the alpha's stare of death as it glares at the hatchling. I bite my lip heavily and can taste blood trying to my best not to panic as it's gaze doesn't shift.

A sheep is launched up into the air and Temperamental's gaze shifts the the farm animal.

Certainly not how I would have done it but it works.

"Keep 'em coming!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Black sheep baby!" Snotlout answers in return and my gaze flickers down towards the sheep launchers where Asher, the twins, Gobber, Erika and Snotlout are tossing sheep to each other and throwing them up towards the air.

I can't spot FIshlegs but I imagine she's around here somewhere.

I spot Toothless up ahead and the twisting worry that's been building up in my chest eases slightly. He's here and he's alive, that doesn't solve half of our problems but it releases a smalls sense of security.

Temperamental roars angrily but cuts off as a horn blows. Oh, _there's_ Fishlegs.

The alpha turns back towards the village roaring again but the horn blows again and this time I can here Fishlegs's distant giggle.

The black sheep smacks into Temperamental's nose and Snotlout laughs, "Ten points!"

"The ugly alpha takes the game!" Asher calls up.

The riders laugh and Temperamental roars once again. Fishlegs blows in the dragon racing horn once again and the Bewilderbeast jerks his head left before letting out a long blast of ice towards the horn.

I cringe slightly as it collides breaking the wood as if made of paper. "I'm okay!" Fishlegs calls up. There's a thump, " _Less_ okay!"

The hatchling pulls up in front of Toothless and I stare at him for several long seconds letting out a shaky breath small frost spreading across the hatchlings neck. This is it. The moment of truth.

"Well you certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that." Drago's deep voice announces.

"Toothless," I say gently and raise my hand out towards my dragon trying to keep it from shakey, "Hey, it's me bud. It's me I'm right here bud, come back to me." I say my voice growing quiet. Toothless stares forward in his trance not even seeming to register my words. The tears of utter hopelessness and frustration brim my eyes again.

Drago laughs again and my gaze flickers up towards him, "He's not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha. But please, great dragon master try to take him. He will not miss a second time."

I bite my inner lip at the words. Toothless belongs to no one. But he's right, Drago is fustratenly right. Temperamental shifts underneath us and I inwardly curse. So much for the distract the alpha plan-stop. It doesn't matter. You can do this.

Toothless needs you.

I will not leave him again.

* * *

 **Authors Note: :)**

 **Please review!**


	13. Freedom Flight

**Authors Note: :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Freedom Flight

I slowly outstretch my left hand towards Toothless keeping my right hand firmly clasped around the hatchlings horn. "It wasn't your fault bud." I promise quietly. I know this, I know who Toothless is and I need him to remember this. He isn't a vicious beast, he's like my brother but more and I will not-I cannot abandon him again. "They made you do it." I say and start to close the gap between us.

Toothless's head jerks slightly and I can see his pupils widening as he comes back to himself for a second before returning to the trance like state. It's working! It's working! I stretch out my hand again my fingers straining as the gap gets smaller. "You'd never hurt him," I toss my bangs from my eyes, "you'd never hurt me." I rest my hand on his forehead and Toothless gives a happy growl staring at me for several long seconds before his eyes return to slits.

"How are you doing that?" Drago asks in amazement.

His scales are cold under my touch but I still feel the static run down my spine as we connect. Something deeper.

"I won't leave you," I whisper and Toothless presses into both my hands, "I won't let you go." The humming of the alpha grows deeper and Toothless doesn't pull away but his eyes slit again. I clench my right hand into a fist pressing my nails into my palms trying to calm my anxious nerves. "Please you are my best friend bud," I say and his eyes open then narrow again, "my best friend." I repeat in a softer voice.

Toothless's head jerks, once, twice before he lifts up his head the black pupil widening and his mouth opens the word 'sister' seeming to jump off his tongue. A sob of relief escapes me and I bite my lip, "Atta boy that's it!" I shout in joy my face breaking into a wider smile happiness seeping through me more than when my family was complete hours earlier.

Nothing can compare to this.

Toothless growls in happiness and presses his head into my hand, "I'm here!" I shout.

"ENOUGH!" Drago roars and smacks his staff against the side of Toothless's face. I jump back in shock, I forgot the lunatic was perched on my dragon in the first place. Toothless roars in pain and anger races through me directed towards the psycho.

Drago swings his staff down to hit Toothless's head again but Toothless catches it with his teeth and swings the large leader off his back with the staff sending him headed towards the ocean. I fist pump leaping up on the dragon's back,"YEAH!"

Toothless smirks and then he drops and roars in panic, "Hang on!" I shout and leap off of the hatchlings head diving down towards my rapidly falling dragon. Drago smacks against Temperamental's tusk but I hardly pay attention to the fact my soul intention on my dragon. I snap my left hand out as Toothless twists around looking back at me, "Almost there, buddy, almost there!" I shout and Toothless pulls left as I grasp his saddle handle and swing onto his back his wing skimming the surface of the ocean.

YES! YES! YES!

Toothless loops around the Bewilderbeast's body as I slide my prosthetic into place and lean into the saddle my hair flying from my face.

"DO SOMETHING!" Drago roars at Temperamental.

"We need to get those two apart." I say and Toothless gives a firm nod looking back at me with determined eyes. I pull my hands back from the saddle and clasp them together forming a long strip of blue fabric. The Bewilderbeast lets out a long stream of blue ice and I throw my hand up directing it towards the sky as Toothless spins out of the way.

Toothless roars in anger and slight discomfort and I look at the blindfold in my hand. It worked with me on the Skrill. "You've gotta block him out Toothless." I say gently and lift up the blindfold looking down at him, "Do you trust me bud?"

Toothless growls and gives a soft coo of agreement, jerking his head in a swift nod.

I wrap the blindfold around his eyes and tie it behind his ears, "We can do this," I promise and finish the knot giving a half glance towards Temperamental and Drago my gaze flickering towards the rising sun in the distance. "You and me, as one."

I rest my hand on his forehead and click back the tailfin grabbing the handles with both my hands tightly as Toothless loops around the village heading back towards the giant dragon and the easily angered control freak.

"That's it, now lets try this one more time!" I shout and Toothless dives over the heads of the Berkians their cheers ringing up towards us.

"Go Iyn!"

"You got this!"

"Take 'em down, milady!"

"Kick him to Valhalla!"

I tune out the shouts despite smirking slightly at Asher's and lean into the saddle diving past Mom still hovering nearby on her hatchling.

I shift onto my stomach on Toothless's back and feel him tense underneath me but he doesn't pull back letting me be his eyes as I have let him be mine so many times before. "Take control of it!" Drago shouts and I press my hands over Toothless's ears gently but firmly.

"Shut it out Toothless." I say and shift my left hand towards the gears of his tail.

"STOP THEM!" Drago roars.

"NOW!" I shout and pull up on the lever and Toothless dives right as I slide off his wing to the left and snap my hands out creating the fabric wings quicker than I ever have in my life. I reach for my back and grab Lighten off of it watching as Drago's gaze follows Toothless the man laughing.

Not for much longer.

I hold out my staff and snap it open my eyes narrowing. I spread a thick gust of snowflakes over the Bewilderbeasts head as I swing my staff forward and smack Drago across the face the man going tumbling down towards earth. That was for Toothless, for Berk and for my dad. I laugh in delight and satisfaction turning my gaze forward as I spot the long spikes sticking up from Temperamental's tail.

The memory of the flames, fire and pain ringing through my left side snaps through my brain as I stare at the tail, "Not again." I groan staring at it with disbelief, I only have so many legs I can lose! "Toothless!" I shout in panic and duck my head looking underneath me spotting the Night Fury about a dozen feet behind me, "It's now or never!"

Toothless's black blur dives under me, "Come on bud!" I smack into his back with a grunt and grip his neck tightly my left hand with Lighten still clasped firmly in it moving back towards the handle as Toothless pulls up in a quick rapid pace diving towards the sky and above the tail. Yes! No more missing limbs here! Toothless spins several times and I laugh with delight pressing my hand against his cheek happily, "YES! We did it!"

Toothless falls back slightly and spreads his wings diving towards the ground and skidding to a final stop on it sending up a cloud of dirt as I leap off his back. I snap Lighten out and summon lighting onto the staff before throwing it forward towards Drago. It lands inches from his fingers and the man looks up at me in frustration his eyes narrowing to murderous ones.

I shake my head slightly, "Hold him there Toothless." I say and Toothless nods leaning into the ground and growling lowly. I wave the wings away and glare at Drago darkly, "It's all over now."

Drago returns my murderous glare before his gaze flickers up and he smirks looking near laughing as he does, "Or is it?" He asks rhetorically. I turn as the cloud of dust and dirt stops revealing Temperamental behind him.

My eyes widen with horror and I twist around ducking towards the ground, no time to block it, I let out a scream before the ice spreads up towards me. A black blur leaps over me and I close my eyes tightly waiting for the ice to impale me, or for the air to run short and I suffocate.

Neither happens.

I blink in confusion and can hear the distant sound of someone pounding on the ice enclosure then the cold feel of Toothless's scales. His wing is draped over me in a protective embrace and a deep hum is building. It's cold.

The whistle builds sounding like the ice itself is going to burst before it does with a loud explosive boom the ice snaps apart breaking into billions of pieces. My eyes widen and Toothless lifts his head up and lets out a roar the anger, hate and murder in it startling me slightly.

Toothless pulls his wing back as if checking on me and gives a small coo. I nod in confirmation that I am indeed fine and back up taking in several deep breaths as I do.

Toothless leaps forward onto one of the spikes his spine glowing in dark blue. He roars again his entire spine arching upwards in his anger. I stagger to my feet and stare at the two dragons in shock as they begin to battle as Asher appears on my left Mom on my right, "He's challenging the alpha!" I realize in shock.

"To protect you." Mom adds.

I grin like an idiot and watch as Toothless fires several blasts at Temperamental. The Bewilderbeast shakes his head in frustration his hold on the dragons loosening. Temperamental swings his tusks and breaks the spike Toothless was resting on. The Night Fury jumps onto another with ease and then dives back down towards the ground roaring angrily.

I race towards him, not even really needing a glance back to know what he wants.

I know him.

I climb onto his back and swing my prosthetic into place as the other dragons break free of the alpha's hold and start to come over towards us, Stormfly leading the rally.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Drago shouts and I glance at him spotting him racing towards Temperamental and swinging onto his tusk and climbing up it smacking his staff against the dragon's tusk. My eyes narrow "Fight back! Fight! FIGHT!" Drago shouts. "What's the matter with you?!"

Toothless fires several more blasts at Temperamental and I hear the sound of several weapons being drawn behind me.

Toothless leaps onto a large spike of ice and I lift up my hands gathering the ice in them the large blueish green lifting from Berk's surface as I throw it forward towards Temperamental. The large green spikes break and smash as they hit him but it seems for the most part to disorient the dragon slightly.

Toothless growls underneath me and the final few dragons break free gathering over Berk, "Now do you get it? _This_ is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty." I shout towards Drago and gesture behind me, "Let this end now."

Drago stares at me in shock for several seconds before I see him give a brisk shake of his head, "NEVER! Come on!"

Toothless's head jerks slightly and smoke builds up in his mouth as he prepares another blast. I swing my hands forward and long spikes of ice spread up that the Bewilderbeast has to stop in front of. Toothless fires his plasma blast against the dragon's head and is quickly followed by other blasts. I swing my head around in confusion and spot the other dragons firing down at Drago and his dragon.

I grin and turn looking back at the two.

"FIGHT!" Drago roars.

Temperamental lifts up his head above the blasts and stares down at us angrily.

Toothless lowers into the ice and I rest my hand on his forehead silently pleading with him not to damage the dragon to much. Toothless fires upwards at the dragon and there's a thick cloud of smoke as Temperamental lets out a long roar of pain before tipping his head back and my eyes widen as his left tusk hits the ground.

Toothless roars angrily his roar echoing around us and sounding very much like if the Bewilderbeast doesn't pick up his feet and run, Toothless is going to blast him to pieces. The dragon roars and stares at Toothless for a second before diving back down towards the ocean and disappearing beneath its depths.

I stare at the ocean for several seconds as the Berkians break out into cheers behind us. Toothless looks up at me and I hesitate for a second. Is he really gone? Drago and Temperamental don't reappear and I force my nerves to settle.

Toothless turns back towards the village and jumps down towards it and I climb off his back. The other dragons stare at Toothless for several seconds as they land and Cloudjumper moves forward before bowing to Toothless.

The other dragons do the same and I smile softly.

Toothless is alpha now.

Toothless lifts up his head and throws out his chest before his head lifts up and he roars up towards the sky the other dragons echoing him. I smile and move forward towards Toothless resting a hand on his forehead, "You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you." I say firmly and Toothless and I rest our heads against each others.

A warm saliva covered tongue makes me jerk my eyes open as Toothless tackles me to the ground licking me crazily, "Toothless!" I call in beyond exasperation shoving his head away with a playful shove, "You know this freezes as soon as it touches me!"

I struggle to my feet and shove Toothless's head away moving towards the other dragons and wiping away thick layers of spit from my clothing as I do. The dragons race towards their riders happily smacking into several.

"Stormfly!" Asher calls and I turn around looking back at him as he hugs his Deadly Nadder's neck happily.

I walk towards Skullcrusher a sense of sadness ringing through me but I force myself to stay neutral as I rest a hand against the Rumblehorn's head, "That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling out there. You'd make a good trapper." Erika comments and I lift my head up shaking my head slightly. Yeah, no thanks. I am beyond done with dragon trappers.

I pull my hand away from Skullcrusher and smile at her, "You know, Skullcrusher's going to need someone to look after him now." I say and Erika's eyes widen as she stares at me.

"Me?" She asks with heavy disbelief. I give a brisk nod and she lifts up her head. "I'd be honoured."

She presses her hand against his face gently and I turn as I hear Mom's footsteps coming towards me. She rests a hand on my shoulder smiling, "Your father would be every bit as proud as I am." She says and I smile weakly.

"Thank you." I say and wrap her in a hug tightly, "I'm really glad you're here, Mom." I say and pull away. Toothless shoves under her hand and she smiles rubbing his head.

"And here I'll stay." She says firmly.

Asher weaves through the crowd towards me and I follow him with my gaze moving forward smirking. He grins, "See, I told you it was in here." He says and points down at my heart with his left hand. I roll my eyes as Asher's hand swings forward and he lightly punches my upper arm.

"Oh you're still doing that one, that's hilarious." I say dryly before I roll my eyes and grab the front of his shirt and spin him around leaning over and kissing him on the lips. Asher's eyes widen slightly before he returns it and runs his fingers through my hair. We break apart and Asher sits up staring at me with such a blissful expression I want to burst out laughing.

A small tap on my shoulder draws me from my blissful daze and I turn looking as Gothi holds out her hand towards a pile of charred wood. My birthright. This is it.

I bite my lip and move forward onto one knee in front of the elder bowing my head. I close my eyes and feel Gothi's long nails press against my forehead as she traces the chief/chieftess symbol. I open my eyes again and Gothi gives me a smalls smile before dipping her head in a bow.

I get to my feet and bite my inner lip moving back towards Asher as Gobber smiles at me throwing his arms out and staring at me with heavy pride, "The chieftess has come home!"

* * *

 **Authors Note: :)**

 **Please review!**


	14. Aftermath

**Authors Note: Ha! When I posted this I said it would take me a week, one week later its done! That is like the first time I've ever been right like that. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Aftermath

 _'This is Berk'_

The twins dive past me and Toothless the sheep they're battling over clutched firmly in their death grips. "Little more, little-stop that's it." The man underneath us says and I pat Toothless's side.

He releases the wood and the planks fall towards the rooftop.

 _'A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice but it's home. It's our home.'_

I glance over at the repairs running through the village and give a soft nod of approval my gaze flickering up towards where the statute of my father is being carved into the mountain side.

 _'Those who attacked us were relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Ooh, even more so.'_

A hand smacks against my shoulder I duck looking up as Asher lets out a long laugh looking back at me cheerily his smile stretching across his face. I shake my head and grin patting Toothless's side.

If I'm right there's still a sheep to be won.

I grin as Toothless pulls away from the Berkians, "One second." I say and they nod.

"Aye my queen." He says.

 _'We might be small in numbers but we stand for something that's bigger than anything the world can put against us. We are the voice of peace and bit by bit we will change this world'_

"Up, up, up, up!" Asher shouts and STormfly pulls in a deep dive heading for the black sheep sailing through the air.

Toothless pulls up in front of her and I snatch the sheep from the air and give Asher a smirk as we dive past past him.

 _'You see, we have something they don't oh, sure they have their armies and their armadas but we have..'_

Toothless bucks throwing me from the saddle and I toss the sheep into Asher's net my arms failing for several seconds before I land on Toothless's back again. He loops back and lands on the platform, Asher doing the same behind us with Stormfly.

 _'Our dragons!'_

* * *

 **Authors Note: The 'Asher POV' part will be posted in the One-shot sort thing "The Snow Queen" in a few days. :) THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! Thank you to those who left reviews you made my day. :) You guys are amazing! :)**


	15. Drago's Discovery

Drago's Discovery

Asher POV

"I don't like it." I declare as Stormfly lands on the small glacier being used as a resting spot for our dragons. I scan the sky for Stoick, Gobber and Haedryin again, "They should have been back with Iyn by now." I say and Tuffnut tosses something into the ocean.

"I don't like it either." He groans, "Erika daughter of Eret was the girl of my dreams, my everything!"

Ruffnut whacks his arm, "Man up, you idiot." She commands.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Tuffnut argues.

The two smash their heads together in anger and I scan the skies again, "What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help?" I twist around on the saddle looking back at the direction Skullcrusher and Grump disappeared to. "We have to find them."

"No, no wait, Stoick said-" Fishlegs starts to argue.

"It doesn't matter what he's said if they've all been captured." I interrupt, Stormfly leaps into the air, "Come on!"

000o000

Stormfly glides across the water towards the boat sailing across the ocean. I smirk slightly and give a half glance back at the other riders as Erika's piercing worried cry echoes through the air, "We have nowhere to go, nothing to sell and no heads to call our own." She rants.

I pat Stormfly's side and she readies her claws going in a deep dive towards the boat. "If we don't show up with dragons and fast-" She starts to say before Stormfly's claws wrap around her shoulders, jerking her up towards the air.

"Careful what you wish for!" I call teasingly down towards her, the dragons quickly pulling up away from the boat.

"Erika daughter of Eret!" A voice screams and Stormfly loops preventing a net from hitting us. I smirk with satisfaction.

"What is this?" Erika demands. I look down at her smiling brightly.

"A kidnapping."

"Yay can she ride with me! Can she? Can she?" Tuffnut asks in a purring tone and Ruffnut snorts with disgust pulling their shared Zippleback away from the woman.

"You're going to show us the way to Drago." I explain and look down at her again. Her face flashes with a disbelieving look.

"And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp, just kill me now." she commands.

I grin, "That can be arranged." I assure and pat my Nadder's neck, "Stormfly drop her."

Erika lets out a long scream as Stormfly releases her, letting gravity take it's course. I laugh and pat her side, "Good girl!" I applaud then point down at the rapidly descending dragon trapper, "Stormfly fetch!"

"AHHH! ALRIGHT OKAY! I WILL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!" Erika screams.

Stormfly's claws wrap around her shoulders stopping her decent and the worry in my chest easies slightly. I smirk and stretch my arms out popping my fingers smiling smugly, "Work's every time."

000o000

Stormfly tosses Erika onto the ground and I leap off her neck as the Deadly Nadder cuddles up around the hunter, "Wait, you're leaving me here?" She gasps. I twist around looking back at her with a roll of my eyes as I grab my axe from off my back.

"Never take a toy from a dragon, don't you know anything?" I retort.

We move forward through the large piles of snow towards the top of a hill. I lean into the ground, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs doing the same. There's a large armada of ships surrounding a large spot in the ocean bubbling.

"What is that?" Snotlout breathes. Something big would be my guess.

Fishlegs opens the satchel on her belt and pulls out her dragon cards shuffling through them her eyes narrowed, "Let's see, large diameter bubbles…I'm thinking class five Lavyatinn, maybe six."

I grip my axe handle pursing my lips slightly, alright, the best way to break into it would probably not to go in dragons blazing. A whistling shout and Barf and Belch roaring makes as all twist around as several darts fly through the air towards our dragons. Stormfly is absent but the other dragons heads fall to the ground in heavy thumps.

I move forward pointing my axe out at the men camouflaged in polar bear skin. Snotlout draws her sword as the twins grab their spears Fishlegs grabbing her long dagger. The men circle around us and pull Erika to her feet who sends a smug look in my direction.

As soon as we're free, she is going to Valhalla.

000o000

Much later that same day, were pushed forward our hands tied behind our backs through Drago's base. It has dozens of men running through it. Erika is in front of us her hands fidgety as she watches the men around us. Clearly she is one of few women working in Drago's army.

"Get off me." She growls and rips her arm away from a trapper moving forward. "Drago!" She calls cheerily and a man moves forward through the darkness. He's tall with long black dreadlocks and a cape of dragon skin over one shoulder, a staff is in his right hand and I spot a glint of metal on his left. Either a glove or it isn't real.

"Always good to see you my friend, keeping warm up here." Erika calls in what is almost sarcasm. The dragons the man passes lower their heads in bows as a man moves forward and removes both Erika's swords, "Well, as you can see, I am right on time with a new batch of dragons."

Wait, she's planning to sell our dragons to that man?! The stupid little witch.

"Just like I promised." Erika finishes.

"It's waking up!"

"Grab the ropes!"

The voices make us all turn our heads towards the source as Hookfang shoves several people to the side smacking them with his head and roaring angrily, "Give me some backup here!" A man commands.

Hookfang snaps at the man nearly taking off his arm, "Drop the ropes." Drago commands his deep voice penetrating the air. The men do as he requests looking slightly weary but used to it. Oh good, he'll get barbequed to death which solves ninety nine percent of our problems.

Hookfang hisses and Drago mimics him. The Monstrous Nightmare raises his head angrily before blasting a wave of fire at Drago. When it stops, Drago perfectly fine, moves forward tossing his smoking cloak to the side, dragon skin. The man is wearing dragon skin.

That is _inhuman_.

"Huh." Erika murmur half heartedly.

Drago swings his staff over his head several times roaring angrily. Hookfang watches him and lowers his head softly as if pulled down my strings. Drago slams the end of his staff onto the ground then presses his foot on Hookfang's snout.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout calls in panic.

"Hey!" Ruffnut yells.

"What are you _doing?_ " I demand angrily.

"You belong to me now." Drago says slowly. Hookfang belongs to no one. Snotlout, can't even get him under control on his best days. All our dragons are free, belonging to no one. You can't claim them! They are free creatures! The dragon trappers give several laughs and Erika gives us a half glance.

"And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge." Erika says and my eyes widen.

 _"What!?_ Are you kidding me?" I hiss in anger. I am going to strangle this woman with little remorse.

"Awww!" Tuffnut groans, "But you were so perfect."

I send him a glare, "Not the time." I hiss.

"Turns out," Erika says waving her hands around as Drago moves forward, "There's a whole bunch of them out there. They attack-" Drago grabs her throat lifting her into the air his eyes narrowed angrily.

"How many?" Drago demands.

"Drago doesn't have them after all." I breathe.

"HOW MANY?!" Drago roars.

"Hundreds." I answer moving forward. Drago looks up at me, "A whole island full."

Erika coughs slightly, "I wouldn't worry about it-" Drago's hold tightens on her neck "-my men are hunting them down as we speak." She gasps. "They won't know where you're hiding, I promise you that."

"Oh yes they will." I correct trying to bury the nagging doubt building in me this could go terribly and get Berk, us and our dragons killed. Drago drops Erika and she collapses onto the ground with a gasp. I move forward, "They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons, if you so much as touch us, Haedryin is gonna kick-" I start.

"Hae-dryin?" Drago repeats looking sceptical.

"She's not a problem, really, trust me." Erika gasps. Ha. You haven't even seen her when she's passionate about something and uses magic. Erika would have lots more to say if that was the case.

"She's only daughter of Stoick the Vast, heir to the throne of Berk, wielder of ice and snow, Winter's Mistress and the world's greatest dragon master this world has ever seen." I say and Drago glares at me.

"Dragon master?" He repeats, "I alone control the dragons."

"Nope mhmm."

"Sorry."

Tuffnut and Fishlegs call the other riders giving a few chuckles. I look back at them for a second before returning my gaze to Drago.

"And unless you let us go, right now, she will blast in her on her Night Fury, freezing and blasting apart your entire fleet to splinters." I promise spitting out a few words for emphasis. She could, probably nearly get killed in the process but everything we do has a seventy two percent chance of death.

"Then you'll be crying like babies." Tuffnut says and Snotlout and Fishlegs burst out laughing.

"Oh, funny and handsome." Snotlout assures.

"Good one babe." Fishlegs assures.

Tuffnut groans and Ruffnut pipes up, "Yeah, like babies, they always cry, especially little tiny ones."

Drago grabs Erika by her throat again, "First it was one dragon rider now all of Berk?" He demands in a low hiss. "And you led them to me." Drago tosses her to the side and she skids across the ground several feet coming to a halt at a few people's feet.

Drago backs up climbing onto a few crates, "Stop all preparations! We must attack the dragon riders nest at once. First we will take down their alpha, then we will take Berk!" Drago shouts and my stomach falls several feet.

Crap.

This is bad.

Like really bad.

Ugh! How could I be such an _idiot!_

The trappers break into cheers, "Drago!" Erika exclaims stumbling forward. The man gives her a cold look.

"And get rid of her." He commands.

Erika lifts up her hands, "Drago please you don't have to-" She starts. The trappers throw several weapons forward and there's a flash of colors before Stormfly leaps over him roaring angrily. She fires several spines before roughly a dozen darts land in her sides. She collapses at my feet.

"Stormfly!" I exclaim and move forward to assist her panic racing through me before a hand grabs my forearm and I struggle in his grasp trying to get to her, "No!" I struggle thickly in his grasp as Erika gets to her feet, looking shaken but wide eyed giving me a horrified glance as she stares at the Deadly Nadder.

No.

No.

No!

000o000

"Ugh could this day get any worse!?" Snotlout groans hours later as were shoved towards the plank.

"Don't test it." I retort dryly giving her a half glance.

"Let's see," Tuffnut pipes up, "we're going to jump into freezing cold water then die from drowning." Tuffnut says and there's a beat, "Not sure, but probably."

Erika leans over the edge of the boat then back at us, "looks refreshing." She says dryly. A trapper shoves me forward and I stumble for a second glaring at her. She smiles, "Please, I am generous person, you may have the first jump."

I glare at her darker and let out a growl between my teeth, "You are a steaming heap of dragon-" I start.

"Duck." She commands and swings her leg forward smacking the two men behind me across the face. The spears fly from their grasps and Erika twists around letting the point snap down on the ropes wound around her wrists before catching them both and smacking several people over the head.

Fishlegs tackles another.

"Go warn the others!" A man shouts before Erika smacks him over the head.

A man races forward as weapons fly through the air and Erika catches a blow dart firing it forward and it smacks into the man's neck causing him to hit the ground. She turns and looks back at me giving me a pointed look. "So, are we going to save your dragons or not?" She asks.

I nod. Alright, growing on me slightly. But if you betray us, I am still happy to give you a shove off the edge of the ramp. I promise in my head. Erika snaps the ropes down on Tuffnut's hands and he moves towards Snotlout, "Check every trap, they're here somewhere."


End file.
